Why You Follow Me
by Haitianm
Summary: Sam Evans is living in New York with his two best friends, Mike and Puck. But one day he find himself attracted to his best friend's girl! Will he let his emotions rule or put his friendship first?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This story came to me on the train to work and I thought I would try it out and see if anybody liked it. It feels like a six-shot story to me, but who knows. Please review and tell me if I should keep going or let it go. I do not own the Glee or any of its' characters. Thanks you guys for reading!

Sam zoomed through the yellow light of the busy intersection on the Manhattan packing district. He felt like he was flying, with the song "Eye of the Tiger" blaring through his I-Pod ear plugs. He zigzagged between the eighteen foot delivery trucks and the mid size cars. He knew this route like the back of his hand but this morning felt a little different. The route was extra packed due to the accident that was 3 miles in front of them. Sam stood on the pedals of his silver bike and weaved through the jumble swiftly, but carefully. He knew one misstep could have his bike in a million pieces and himself in a million crushed bones. That constant drive and speed got Sam going, which is why he has been a bike messenger for the past three years. The way Sam Evans saw it, the job was perfect for him. One, the pay was great and that helped pay for junior college and his graphic arts degree. Two, it didn't interfere with his band City Dwellers' performance schedule. He had the freedom of coming and going as he pleased, as long as the packages were delivered on time. Third, he loved speed. Love? More like craved, needed, was addicted to it. The rush of the wind in his low cropped blond hair. The sun reflecting off his custom crafted sunglasses, designed to fit only the unique shape of his head alone. The blaring horns of the cars, the exhaust fumes of the trucks, the cursing of the cab drivers. It all came second nature to Sam now and he couldn't imagine his life without it._ Well, atleast until I find a job that can start paying me for my designs, Sam thought with a smile, as he finally made it to his apartment_. Ten-thirty on a Monday morning and Sam had already delivered 10 packages. It was time for a mid-morning break. Sam locked up his bike outside of his apartment building and ran up to the second floor of his complex. Sam lived in a spacious loft in Soho, New York. His apartment was perfectly situated from his school and his messaging agency. Both places could be gotten to in a matter of minutes and Sam loved the convenience of the close proximity. He shared his apartment with his best friends, Mike and Puck. Both guys knew Sam since highschool. They all decided to move to New York together from the hick hometown in Ohio and have been doing there thing together for the past three years. The guys knew to give each other space when necessary and to club it hard together on the weekends. Both guys were apart of the City Dwellers Band, in addition to their day jobs. Mike worked at a dance studio teacher, teaching Mambo to old ladies with walkers, while going to NYC for his arts degree. Puck worked as a bartender in three major clubs in Manhattan. All things considered, the setup was great. _Well, almost great, Sam grimaced when he came to the front door of his apartment._ The doorknob had a red necktie hanging on it.

"Damn it!" Sam cried aloud in the hallway. The international bro code that hot, butt-naked freakiness was happening inside. It could have been done by any one of his roommates. Mike was madly in love with another dancer in his studio named Tina, and they have been dating for about two years now. Or it could be Puck, which made Sam even more pissed off. Puck has always considered himself and equal opportunity dater. Give him an opportunity and he will try to get into a chick's draws. He didn't care about race, age, height, or surgery. If he could hit it, he would. He couldn't help it. He came from a long line of rolling stones and he put his hat wherever he could. Lately though Puck has been dating a new chick that had lasted longer any other that Sam could remember. Puck met her at one of his bars on karaoke night and has been with her ever since. That's been almost three weeks! A record for the Puckmeister. Once Puck dated a girl for exactly two days, and still managed get her to pick up his dry cleaning, clean the loft and detail his car. The girl stalked him at their band's gigs for three weeks, hoping to change his mind. Puck couldn't even remember her name. But according to Puck, this girl was different. She was a keeper, he told the guys a couple of nights back. Puck actually talked about moving in with her! _Splitting the group? Sam erupted, as Puck talked about the possibility last night at Casbah Lounge, the club on the first floor of the apartment building. _

_"Puck, are you crazy? You just met this girl." Sam continued_

_"Dude, I'm telling you. This girl is bad. I can see myself with her for real." Puck argued to his best friends. His face showed that the possibility baffled even him. _

_"Really dude?" Mike interjected. "She must be a dime piece." Puck shook his head up and down repeatedly._

_"Man, you just don't know. Hot mama got it going on and on and on. Plus she is cool as hell. And check this out, she has the voice of an angel." Puck's eyes seemed to glaze over as he fantasized about this girl in his mind. Sam and Mike starting snapping their fingers in front of his face and he suddenly shook himself awake._

_"Yeah, uh, sorry. I got lost there for a second."_

_"So you hit that, right?" Mike whispered to his friend sheepishly. _

_"Well, actually, not exactly." Puck winced. Sam cocked his head to the side. _

_"Wait a minute. Are you telling me Puck, the Puckmeister, the Puck-a-teer, the Puckasaurus, the "You-can't-Puck-this, has not tapped that ass? And you are gaga like this?" There was a long silence. Then Mike and Sam started rolling laughing on the couches. Mike almost spit his beer on the carpet, as his laughter was uncontrollably. Puck sat quietly watching his boys clown._

_"Are you immature boys finish?" Sam and Mike softened their laughter, as they wiped the tears out of their eyes._

_"Thank you. I know you won't understand this but I am on a higher plain right now. I am going to a different level of relationships. I.."_

_"You want that ass bad". Sam cut it._

_"I want that ass bad." Puck agreed, shaking his head side to side. Mike, finally able to catch his breath after falling on his knees laughing, grabbed Puck's knee._

_"Dude, I got to give it to her. She must be one fine ass woman to keep you hanging this long without getting any." Sam nodded his head in agreement. Puck ran his hands through his hair frustrated._

_"Hello? "Do you understand my pain now?"_

Sam decided to call Puck's phone, as he stood outside the front door. He heard laughter from inside.

"Hey Dude, what's up?" Puck answered. Sam shook his head. His friend could be such an idiot.

"What's up, doofus? I am outside the apartment door, looking at your fricking red tie, dumbass!"

"Oh, Shit. I forgot about that. Sorry Dude. Nothing's jumping off in here come on in. Me and my girl are just having breakfast." Sam heard someone say something in the background.

"Yeah, you're my girl, Hot mama! You know that". Puck answered that girl. Sam rolled his eyes and felt like gagging.

"Alright dude, then I am coming in now." Sam turned the key in the lock and stuck his head into the apartment. The living room was clear. _Great, I am going to just sneak into my room and chill._

"Hey Sam! Get yo Ass in here and meet my girl!" Puck shouted from the kitchen. Sam dropped his head and shoulders. _Damn!_ Sam was not in the mood to meet their fantasy girl. He wanted to chill for a couple of hours and then jump back on his bike. Sam dragged his feet to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Puck bent over the table, tonguing down the woman sitting on the table across from him. When Puck heard Sam come into the room, he jumped up and stretched his hand out to Sam.

"Oh sorry Dude. Didn't see you there? Sam, I want you to meet my girl, Mercedes Jones." Puck moved to the side to reveal a brown skinned, curvaceous woman with thick wavy hair sitting on the chair. At that moment, Sam was dumbstruck. He literally could not speak. Sam was overwhelmed by the girl's full, soft brown eyes with long lashes that seem to go on forever. She had a smile that covered her entire face and lit up the whole room. But more than anything, Sam saw this amazing aura that seemed to rest on top on her. She looked angelic and breathtaking, and Sam could not help but be in awe of it. The room was silent during this period of time which felt particular awkward to Mercedes. So she stood up and reaching her hand out to Sam.

"Hi Sam. Noah has told me so much about you." Sam still not being able to will his body to speak, Sam had enough control to take her hand into both of his. An electricity surged through both of their hands when they touched. Mercy pulled her hand away, shocked physically and emotionally at what just happened.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" She asked Sam looking at his face for a reaction. Puck grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her toward the living room.

"Yeah, the static cling around here sucks. Damn carpet. Hot mama, you got to head out to work, right?" Sam watched Mercedes walk toward the living room and he suddenly snapped awake. He watched as Puck kissed Mercedes tenderly on the lips and escorted her out the door. When the door closed, Puck clapped his hand shut loudly and jumped in the air.

"Dude, I was so damn close last night! Damn, that girl is hot! I am right there, you know? Whoa! She's bad, right?" Puck looked at Sam's face for some reaction to Mercedes. Sam nodded his head and sat on the chair in the corner of the living room.

"She is definitely one bad girl, man. She's amazing."

"Yeah, right?" Puck slapped Sam on the back and went to his room around the corner. Sam still at on the chair.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said to himself. His heart was beating mile a minute at the thought of Mercedes Jones.

*****What do you think? Should I keep going? I love your feedback, so please let me know your thoughts. Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam was in grammar school, for recess he would love to play dodge ball in the school's large grassy playground. At ten years old, he determined that he was the dodge ball champion of the world and would make it his top career choice. He challenged every kids in school to beat him. It didn't matter how old or young, Sam rose to the challenge and was the self-proclaimed dodge ball champion. Until Janice came. Janice was a ten year old red headed girl that wore her hair in three long curly pigtails. When Sam first saw Janice, his heart exploded in his chest and he could hardly breathe. She walked right up to Sam on the playground and took him up on his challenge for dodgeball. Unfortunately for Sam, that was when he first discovered his illness- lovesickness. When Sam fell in love, he would physically feel it. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep; it was a constant ache in his heart for that person. So when Janice challenged him to a game, Sam couldn't move his body. He proceeded to get slammed with one ball after another, hitting his head, his chest and his groin. It was then, wallowing in pain in the dirt as Janice did a victory dance infront of him that Sam made a decision. No love. Oh sure, he dated girls he thought were cute, fun and sweet. He had relationships with these girls. But the minute the stomach aches started or his head started spinning, he was out the door. His last relationship was with a pretty blonde named Quinn, who confessed her love to him one night over dinner at her house. Sam felt his stomach tightening and his heart palpitating. He excused himself, claiming indigestion and broke up with her the next morning. The way Sam saw it, love equaled vulnerability, which equaled being weak, which equaled being a punk. Which equaled lying on the ground, groveling in paid, holding your groin, while your lady love brags to her friends that she kicked you ass in dodgeball. No- Love was out of the question. That's when Sam knew what he had to do as it related to Mercedes Jones. Avoid, avoid, avoid.

Everytime Puck asked the guys to meet up with Mercedes, Sam had to work. Anytime Puck wanted to invite Mercedes to a gig, Sam argued that a big producer was coming, or it was a close session, or the place was already booked to capacity. Anything he could think of, he did. He even went so far as to tell Puck he hated her.

"Dude, how can you hate her? You met her once and you barely spoke to her?" Puck asked over dinner one night. Mike agreed and was surprised by Sam's attitude.

"Yeah, Sam. I have never seen you dislike someone this hard. Actually, I've never seen you dislike anyone. Especially a girl? Was she that awful?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow. Puck gave Mike a slight shove.

"No, Dude! She's great." Sam shook his head, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"She was weird, you know. I just can't put my finger on it. She just weird. I just think don't know. I mean look what she's done to Puck. He's never around, he doesn't party the way he used to." Sam looked directly at his plate of fries, not once looking at Mike's prying face. He knew the minute Mike looked into his eyes, he'd know the truth. The truth was he couldn't get Mercedes out of his head. He had been drawings sketches after sketches of her all over his portfolio, many of which were very indecent. His favorite was picturing her as a seductress femme fatale. He drew her wearing a black trench coat and fishnet pantyhose with heels. A black fedora was on her head tilted to the left covering her left eye. Sam felt his body stiffen even picturing the image in his mind.

"Man, you are trippin'." Puck announced as he picked up his drink. "She's been nothing but cool. She even sent you those cookies last week, remember?" Sam remembered oh to well. He practically made love to the tin of can when it came into the kitchen. The cookies were mouthwatering good, which didn't help keep Sam from obsessing about her. One night he ate four cookies and drew twenty pictures of her in a kitchen wearing nothing but an apron.

"Well, you might not have to deal with her for much longer if things keep going this way." Puck added, gesturing a waitress to come to the table. Sam cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a brotha's got needs, Man! This girl is holding on to her draws like it's made of gold and diamonds. I mean it has been six weeks and I still haven't hit that." Sam looked at Puck like he was an alien with two heads.

"Wait, I thought she spent the night?"  
"Yeah, but we only did the cuddling thing. And then we haven't done that since. It's only dates and makeout sessions in my car, or her place. I dare not take her to our place or you may just curse her out."

"So you are going to break up with her because she wants to go slow?" Sam asked looking at his friend, wondering if he knew what a gigantic mistake he was making. At that moment, the waitress came by with Puck's order and winked at him. Puck flashed his prize winning pearly grin and started flirting. By the time she walked away, Puck was punching the girl's number into his phone.

"Now, that it how it's done, fellas. I get some action from Kitty over there and get to play nice with Mercedes." Mike groaned as he drank his soda.

"Puck…you are asking for trouble man. Just drop Mercedes and go after Kitty then. Don't hold on to them both." Mike tried to warn his friend. Puck waved his hand in front of Mike.

"Relax, bro. I got this. What Mercedes doesn't know, won't hurt her. This way I can get this massive energy out and still get my girl on the side. Just waiting for me to devour her." Sam's fists tensed up and he rolled his eyes at Puck. He couldn't believe his friend was going to play this stupid game with Mercedes, a freaking goddess in the flesh.

"Dude, you're an ass. And you are playing with fire. Let the record show that I warned you when the shit finally hit the fan."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah dude. Look you're up." It was Karaoke night at the Casbah Lounge and Sam had put his name in earlier that night. Sam grabbed his guitar and ran up to the stage.

"Hi Y'all. Um most of you should know me. I'm Sam. Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham." The room was silent.

"Ooookkkay. Moving on. I have been working on this one, so please bear with me. This is an acoustic version."

**Oooh ...yeah yeah, ... baby**

Now ever since the day I saw you  
There was one thing that I knew for sure  
That was you was gonna be my lady  
When I didn't know, yeah yeah  
Now you was on the arm of someone  
Annoyingly it wasn't me  
I knew I'd have to pick my battles  
To gain my victory, oooh yeah

That's why I, I've waited for so long  
I've waited waited girl, just hoping you would see  
Oooh that one something you searched for  
That something was me  
That something you searched for was me

It's funny how I came to love you  
Before I even knew your name  
Yeah, it's funny how that dude neglects you  
While I got this flame, ooh this burning flame  
Now can't nobody see the future  
I sure can't see my future without you  
There's so much love I just can't wait to show you  
I'm just waiting on you, ooh waiting baby

I've waited for so long, I waited waited, kept praying to see  
That one someone you search for, was someone like me  
Oh let it be me, girl  
I've waited for so long I've waited, waited girl  
Just hoping you'd see  
That one something you'd searched for  
That something was me  
Oooh, I've been waiting

I got a house that's straight outta the magazine  
Only thing that's missing for me the queen  
I got a pile of records you make em spin  
So just pack your shit girl, and move on in

I've waited for so long, I've waited, waited baby  
Kept praying you'd see, you got me praying girl  
That someone you searched for, was someone like me  
Can't it be, can't it be me

Sam jumped off the stage to the applause of the room and slapped Punk's hand at their table.

"You slammed that man!" Punk shouted to him while pulling Sam into a hug. "I'm up after this next dude. I'm going up now." Punk ran up to the stage and started whispering to the girl handling the list. Throughout the conversation, Mike was silent, sipping his drink. Sam slapped him on the back and shook his shoulders.

"Hey, man! What, I can't get a "good job" from you. What's up?" Mike looked at his friend with a smirk and tilted his head.

"You're slipping, Bro." Sam moved his head back, confused.

"That song. You just let the truth slip out. You are feeling Mercedes, aren't you?" Sam's eyes bulged open. He could hear Puck in the background, beginning Def Leppard's "Put some sugar on me". Sam felt sweat building on his forehead and on his palms. He grabbed for a glass of water.

"Mike, what! You're nuts. You're crazy man." Mike's eyes narrowed as he watched Sam silently.

"No man…no! You're nuts. She's crazy remember? Well, maybe not crazy, but weird, right? I mean I met her like once right…Okay I didn't really speak to her, but she saw my face and I saw her face, so the seeing of faces kind of constitutes meeting, right? Because once you see someone face to face, you get to know them. I mean, not really know them know them. I mean, how can you really know anyone, right? I mean, I barely know me right? You know." Sam took a deep breath after his rambling. Mike shook his head from side to side.

"Damn, Sam. You are a mess. You really like her, huh?" Sam stared at Mike and then slammed his head on the table. He covered his head with his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me, Mike? This isn't me. I'm Sam. I don't fall for anyone like that. I walk away when that stuff starts happening. " Mike nodded his head thoughtfully.

"You know Eleanor Roosevelt once said, we are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all." Sam lifted his head and looked at him bewildered.

"Huh?" Mike let out a heavy sigh.

"What I am trying to say is that you are resist love and push it away because you are afraid of getting hurt and having that love rejected. But dude," Mike put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "That shit ain't working anymore. And one day you are going to find your ass sad and alone." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"But I'll still have you, right?"

"Oh hell to the no! I intend to marry Tina and have me some babies. You on your own, Jack." Mike stood up as Puck started jogging toward the table. Puck slapped Mike's hand and sat down.

"Did you guys see the ladies on me? I just got three more numbers! I am going to tap something tonight." Sam gave a half smile to Puck.

"Hey man, cheer up. I'll look for a girl for you too!" Sam raised his eyebrows and went back to his drink. A petite brunette was dragging Puck to a corner of the club and hugging close to him. Sam shook his head and stared at his drink. He knew Mike was right. He was scared, plain and simple. But how do you stop a behavior you've relied on for years? Sam was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see Mercedes walk into the club. She was scanning the club and stopped saw Puck and the brunette in the corner in the thick of a heavy makeout session. Mercedes' face turned pale. She slowly walked up to the couple and tapped Puck on the shoulder. Puck raised a finger up, while his face was heavily occupied in the cleavage of the brunette. After several slurps and laughter, he lifted his head and turned toward Mercedes.

"Now, what can I do for…"

Sam snapped awake to the sound of Mercedes slapping Puck across the face and then stomping out the club.

*** *Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Yah! I really am enjoying this story. What did you think about this chapter? Please give me your feedback, I adore reviews! BTW, the song sung by Sam was Eric Benet, "Waitin".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How in the hell do I get myself into these situations!" Sam screamed aloud to himself, as he biked to Mercedes' apartment complex. Sam couldn't believe he was actually delivering flowers and candy to Mercedes. From Puck! It happened right after Puck spent hours and hours begging Sam to help him get Mercedes to hear his apology.

_"Come on Sam, please! " Puck begged. " She's blocked my number from her phone, de-friended me on Facebook and has refused delivery from every store and florist I have contacted. I am at the end of my rope."_

_"Puck, I don't know man. It's only been a day. Give her some time to get over this." Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to help his friend, but a part of him wasn't sure if his heart was really in it to help him get Mercedes back._

_"Come on Sam! Part of this is your fault anyway." Puck added, shrugging his shoulders. "If you were watching the door instead of daydreaming, you would have seen Mercedes and blocked her for me. You let her find me, Man." Sam looked at his friend in disbelief. _

_"Are you seriously going to pin this on me? What about the fact that you are a grown ass man in a relationship, who was trying to hook up with a bunch of chicks behind his girl's back?" Sam snapped._

_Puck hung his head down in mock shame and raised his hands in surrender. _

_"Ok, yes. I have made some errors in judgment. But still you could have been paying attention. Please Sam, help me out. Just deliver the flowers and candy and tell her how broken up I am right now."  
"Puck, don't you have a date with Kitty tonight?" Sam side-eyed Puck as he walked into the kitchen. Puck sat on the couch slowly avoiding Sam's glare._

_"Well…..Yes. But that's just for some ass. I really like Mercedes." Sam shook his head, came back to the living room and took his friend by the shoulders._

_"Dude, you shouldn't be trying to sleep with Kitty and getting Mercedes back too." Sam starting shaking him roughly. Puck pushed himself off of Sam's grasp and started to laugh._

_"I know, right? What is wrong with me? I just love women. But will you do this for me? Please Sammy?" Puck knew he would have Sam with the "Sammy" bit. Sam agreed._

Sam parked his bike outside of the apartment building and looked up her apartment number. 7A. Before Sam could ring the bell, a couple walked out of the building. So Sam slipped in and took the elevator to the 7th floor. He hoped that ride up would be long enough for him to figure out what to say once he saw her. Sam's palms began to sweat in anticipation of seeing Mercedes again. He was excited to see her beautiful face and that breathtaking smile. Before Sam knew it, he was in front of her door, ringing the buzzer. He heard some shuffling and muffling.

"One Second." A voice shouted. "Who is it?" The voice was now directly on the opposite side of the door. Sam took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Um, delivery for Ms. Mercedes Jones?" There was a heavy groan from the other side.

"From who?"

"Puck , I mean, Noah Puckerman."

"Sorry, not taking deliveries! Please return to sender." She immediately responded.

"I have explicit directions to leave it with Ms. Jones." Sam argued.

"No acceptance of deliveries, sweetie. Take it back."

"Miss, I really need to speak with Ms. Jones before I leave."

"Listen, honey. I'm trying to be nice but you are about to get on my bad side. Take those damn flowers and shove them up Mr. Puckerman's ass! Got it? And if you don't leave right now, Mr. Green eyes, I will…Wait a minute…wait a damn minute…I know you. Wait right there." Soon the shuffling of locks were heard and Sam didn't know if he should run for his life or stay and face the consequences. The door opened, making the decision for him. Startled, Sam dropped the vase with the flowers and heart shaped box of candy, creating a mess on the entry of the apartment. Mercedes stood in the doorway dressed in a purple off-the-shoulder blouse with jeans that were a deeper purple. Sam looked up and smiled. _My God, this woman looks gorgeous when she is just laying around at home, he thought._ Her hair was pulled up to a messy ponytail on the top of her head, with tendrils falling on the sides of her face.

"Aren't you Noah's roommate?" She questioned him, looking down at him cleaning the mess while leaning on the side of the doorway. Sam was worried. Would the truth earn him a butt-kicking?

"Uh…Yeah, I'm-"  
"Sam." She interrupted, tilting her head and looking at him puzzled. "I know you Sam. I'm actually kind of shocked you're here." Sam lifted his head. "I didn't think you even liked me. I thought you would be thrilled I was gone." Sam's eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?"

"Noah told me you didn't." Sam groaned. _Puck and his big damn mouth. _Sam was going to apologize and explain but Mercedes waved her hand up to him.

"It's fine Sam. Hell, at this point, it doesn't really matter, right." She took a deep breath, rubbed her temples. "Why doesn't that fool get a damn clue and leave me alone. Serves me right, I guess. Karma is a bitch."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes looked down at Sam's face and gave a half chuckle. She knelt on the floor and started picking up the broken pieces and flowers next to Sam.

"I cheated on my boyfriend Shane back in highschool and now I get cheated on. Karma." Sam stopped picking up the flowers and stared at Mercedes.

"Funny. I never pictured you for the type to cheat on her boyfriend." Mercedes shook her head.

"Me neither. But my very first boyfriend was leaving town for good with his folks and it just happened. When I told my boyfriend what happened, he freaked."

"Well atleast you told him. You didn't just let him just find out. My highschool girlfriend ended up getting mono with her ex and still denied it to me. So you telling him the truth, that took courage. Trust me." Mercedes' expression softened and she looked thoughtfully at Sam.

"Thanks. I still felt like crap for letting it happen and swore not to do it to another person in my life. Hey, come on in and let's throw this stuff away." Sam stood up and followed Mercedes into the apartment. He was immediately greeted with the aroma of chocolate. His mouth moaned before he could stop it.

"Oh you like chocolate too? Come this way then." Mercedes shouted to him as she walked into the kitchen. When Sam came into the kitchen, he saw counters and table covered with baking pans of fresh baked cookies. There had to be atleast six pans of cookies set out. Mercedes covered her face with her hands.

"I know this is awful. But when I'm upset, I bake. Terrible, right?" Sam laughed at the sight.

"Are you kidding me? This is a cookie addict's dream. I would get you pissed off every day." Mercedes laughed.

"Well, sit down and eat a couple. I was planning to give these to the people in the building anyway. Sit and let me get you some milk." Mercedes turned to the cabinet, grabbing a glass. Sam sat at the table and grabbed an oatmeal raisin cookie. After the first bite, Sam's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh Damn. This is phenomenal!" Mercedes laughed as she placed the glass of milk on the table.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Oh come off it. I cannot be the first one to tell you that."

"Okay, you aren't but it's still nice to hear. I have to get a new stress reliever though. This is murder on my figure."

"It looks fine to me." Sam blurted out softly to himself.

"Huh.." Mercedes was about to ask Sam to repeat that last statement but he quickly kept on talking.

"Plus, my meemaw always says that cooking gets ya mind off ya troubles and onto ya stomach, which is the only true worry anyone can even fix. " Mercedes smiled, sitting at the table and resting her chin on her hand.

"Your meemaw? Are you a country boy, Sam?" Sam blushed and looked down.

"Yes ma'am . Tennessee through and through, with some pit stops in Ohio." Sam suddenly became aware of his strong southern drawl. "Sorry about that. That drawl comes out before I even know it."

"Don't apologize! It's nice. Makes me miss my own kin folk." Sam leaned into Mercedes.

"Are you Southern?"

"My family is. From North Carolina with pit stops in Atlanta and New York. I haven't been back in years. Do you miss Tennessee?"

"Sometimes. Especially the holidays. Oh and Sundays." A huge smile spread over Sam's face. "My mom would make a huge meal on Sundays with all of the family. But I love being in New York with my friends and school too. It's just different." Mercedes shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. New York is different." Mercedes' expression turned sad. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this town, Sam. I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm not a size 5. I'm not blond. And I don't just jump into bed with some guy after a couple of dates. Basically I'm a freak." Tears escaped down the corner of Mercedes' eyes. Mercedes tried to quickly wipe them away before Sam noticed. But Sam reached over the table and took Mercedes' hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's alright Mercy. You just have standards. Nothin' wrong with that. You set your own pace and follow your own beat. I think that's great." Mercedes sniffed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so embarrassed." Sam watched as the tears continue to fall from Mercedes' eyes.

"There's no need to apologize."

"But I know you don't really like me." Sam frowned.

"I do like you, Mercedes. I was just clowning with Puck and giving him a hard time, because…well because I'm an ass." Mercedes laughed and wiped her face.

"No, you're not Sam. You're very sweet. I could tell that the first time I met you." Sam's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You could have flipped out on Noah for keeping you out of the apartment but you didn't." _ That's because you knocked the wind out of me the first time I saw you, Sam thought._

"Plus you called me Mercy. No one has called me that since my Grandpa. I use to love that nickname." Sam smiled with a half grin.

"Well It fits you so well." Sam brushed a tendril from Mercedes' face, gently caressing her face. The moment was not lost to Mercedes who looked softly into Sam's green eyes. After what seemed like hours, but likely nothing more than a few minutes, Sam cleared throat and stood up from the table.

"I'll let you go back to baking." Mercedes frowned and stood up.

"No, if I keep this up, the landlord is going to think I'm running a bakery or something. I need some real food. I need a pizza. Maybe Julio's."  
"Off of 14th Street?" Sam asked. Mercedes nodded.

"No, try Guilimatti's on 18th. Their sausage and cheese is awesome."

"Yeah? Great. Let me grab my jacket and shoes and let's go." Sam gave her a surprised look.

"Who me?" Mercedes laughed as she grabbed her sneakers and began putting them on.

"Yeah you! I hate eating alone, it was your suggestion and why not." Mercedes stood up and smiled at Sam. "You game?" Sam shyly smiled back.

"Yeah, sure."

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who left reviews! I love to read that folks are getting into the story and want more. I want to go slow with this relationship because I don't want Sam to look like a rebound thing. SAMCEDES is real and I want everyone to see the amazing chemistry the characters have together. Anyway, shout out to all those who are following me! Love you. TOOTLES***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey Samcedeians! I don't care what anyone says, we are the most loyal shippers in the world! I am so blown away by the positive reviews for this story. Thank you so much. I love reading the reviews, especially when folks are calling out Puck. Ha! He is something else, right? But that's Puck. Anyhoo, thanks for reading, enjoy and please tell me your thoughts!

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I think RIB for creating them, but hate him for ruining them. He builds us up, just to let us down. Why, RIB? Why?

Chapter 4

Mercedes had to keep her soda from shooting out her nose! When Sam did an impression of Snooki while she was drinking her Diet Pepsi, she couldn't contain the laughter. He was insanely accurate and so hilarious! They sat in a booth near the stage area of the Pizzeria. Their order of an extra large pizza with sausage and cheese was on its way, and Sam busied her with his impressions. Mercedes lifted her hands in surrender, doubling over the side of the booth in laughter. She could barely catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Sam, you have got to stop or I am going to have an accident right in this here booth." She was finally able to breathe out. Sam laughed and felt an overwhelming warmth building inside of him. He loved hearing her slip into a Southern drawl. She made him feel like he was home when he was in her presence. He loved hearing her laugh too. Her laugh was soft and full, like it came from a special place inside of her. Her face would light up and those gorgeous cheeks would plump out. Sam felt like the more time he spent with her, the more things he discovered he loved about this girl. _Loved, he thought? No, I meant like. Yeah, definitely. Definitely like. I meant like, right?_

"How did you start doing these impressions?" She asked, taking a sip from her glass. Sam snapped out of his internal daydream and shrugged his shoulders, his ears turning red.

"It started it middle school. I always listened to the tv and radio, trying to imitate the voices that I heard." Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That was around the time I was first diagnosed with having dyslexia and the kids in my class were picking on me for how I read. So I started reading aloud in class in different voices. Drove my teachers completely nuts, but my mom told my teachers that I could read in any voice I damn well chose, as long as I was reading. It gave me confidence and so I just kept doing it." Sam kept his eyes on the table, playing with the straw in his water glass. He suddenly felt very vulnerable and embarrassed. Mercedes sensed his feelings and smiled softly, moving her head to look at his face. Then she stretched her hand across them table and touched his.

"Sounds like you have an amazing mom?" Mercedes stroked his hand softly. In that instant, she felt a shiver travel from the end of her spine up to her neck. The feeling was so strong she pulled her hand away and rubbed the back of her neck. Unnoticed by Sam, he smiled and looked up into her eyes.

"Amazing is not the word. I love my mom to death, and miss her to pieces."

"She and your dad are still in Ohio?"

"Yep, with my twin sibling, Stacey and Stevie."

"Twins! Oh how cute! I would love to have twins someday. I would be as big as a house." She laughed aloud.

"Please you would look so beautiful." Sam blurted out. Mercedes paused and felt her face get warm. Sam felt like kicking himself for letting that slip out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop it. It came straight from his heart.

"But don't wish for twins!" He quickly interjected. "Trust a guy who knows, it is double trouble. Double diapers, double sleeplessness, double whining. I love those guys, but they were a handful. Do you have brothers and sisters?" Sam tried to move the conversation to something safer, before he blurted out another embarrassing statement.

"Yep, my big brother Marcus. He is about five years older than me. He's in Atlanta right now."

"Close?" Mercedes tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"We used to be. Use to do all sorts of stuff together when I was in highschool. But now he's been busy and I've been busy. I know it's nothing but excuses…but there you are."

"So you want kids someday?" Sam felt his hands tingle when he asked the question. _Please say yes, please say yes. _

"Oh yeah. Definitely. I want to be married first though. You know, enjoy being married couple and then kids, the house, and the dog." She narrowed her eyes at Sam. "Do you want kids?"

"Are you kidding? Definitely. But I want to be married first too. Enjoy my wife for a little while, before having babies." Mercedes leaned back on the booth chair, resting her head on the back.

"You sound like you know what you want." Sam licked his lips slowly.

"I'm beginning to." He answered quietly. Suddenly the waitress appeared with their order. They both digged into the pizza and a huge smile crept over Mercedes' face.

"This. Is. Fabulous!" She mumbled with the pizza still in her mouth. Sam's heart swelled as he watched her eat. She was beautiful just being natural and carefree. She had something that just made him want to know more about her. He motioned for the waitress to come to the table and turned to Mercedes.

"We need some drinks. Pizza is better with liquor." Sam winked at Mercedes, who was nodding in response to his suggestion.

"I'll have a Cosmo." She told the waitress, while picking up her second slice.

"I'll have a whiskey neat." Sam ordered. He picked up his slice. "So what kind of things did you and your brother use to do?" Mercedes scrunched her nose and smiled widely.

"My brother was the karaoke king. He and I did all sorts of duets together." Sam laughed aloud.

"I love Karaoke too! Hey, you know tonight they are going to have karaoke here." Sam's heart started to race. "Do you want to do a duet with me?" Sam felt he was a school boy asking a girl out the school dance for the first time. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he felt that awful pain in the pit of his stomach. But his fears were quickly removed, when he saw Mercedes enthusiastically jump up and down in her chair.

"Yes! Yes, Yes! That would be great!" Sam had to sit on his hands to keep from grabbing her face and pulling her into the hardest kiss he could muster.

"Great. So what song?"

"How about some Pop? Maybe "I knew you were waiting for me" with George Michael and Aretha?" Sam stood up from the table and walked to the table by the stage. He grabbed a large book and returned to the table.

"Ok, this is all their songs. Let's look through them and find something." Mercedes hopped in her chair.

"Yeah! This is going to be great." She laughed, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes stayed on Sam. Mercedes was having more fun than she had in months. She had been out with Puck and enjoyed hanging out with him. But he always seemed more interested in getting her out of her clothes then doing anything with her outside the bedroom. She studied Sam's face. His green eyes danced when he was excited, lightened up when he was scared or panicked, and darkened when he was serious. _You could spend the whole night staring at his face and not be bored once, she thought. _Sam felt her stare and looked up into her eyes.

"What?" he mouthed to her. The minute she looked into his lightened green eyes, Mercedes felt her face flush and butterflies danced in her stomach.

"I'm just having thinking." She mumbled, taking a sip of her cosmo that just arrived. Sam cocked his head and gave her a half-smile.

"So tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." Before Mercedes could speak, the announcer for the Karaoke night came on the mike, asking patrons to bring their slips up to the stage to sing. Mercedes turned to Sam panicked.

"Oh no. We didn't pick anything." She winced, running her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry. I picked something." Sam raced to the front and dropped their slip into a bag. Mercedes watched him return to the table with a huge smile on his face.

"What song did you choose Sam?" She asked worried. Sam winked at her and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Don't you worry, pretty lady. I got you covered." For the next two hours, the duo sat in their booth listening to the customers sing their songs, while ordering two more rounds of drinks. They laughed at the songs they heard, shared more stories of their families and finished the pizza. Suddenly their names were called. Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand and led her to the stage. Sam handed her a mike and let her sit on the stool on the stage while he stood.

"Hey there folks. I'm Sam and this here is Mercy and we are going to sing a favorite of ours. Hope you like it." Mercy gestured Sam over.

"What are we singing?" Sam leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her outer ear.

"Just let it happen. You'll get it." Mercedes pulled her head back and looked into Sam's eyes that were now a dark shade of green.

_(The music starts. Sam turns to Mercedes, and begin signing to her.)_

Hey girl hey where ya goin'  
Come back and sit back down  
You look too good to be heading home so early now  
You say you gotta work tomorrow  
Got a lot on your mind  
Let me buy another round

Girl I think you and I should just drink on it  
Put our heads together and think on it  
Maybe later on we can sleep on it _(Mercedes laughs as Sam winks at her.)_  
But for right now girl we just need to drink on it

We can talk Rocket Science, Jesus or Politics  
Hey your boyfriend cheated on you (_Mercedes raises an eyebrow.)_  
Man he sounds like such a prick _(Mercedes laughs, nodding her head.)_  
I could use another whiskey and your Cosmo's gettin' low  
While we're trying to figure out the next place we should go

_(Mercedes and Sam harmonize)_  
We can drink on it  
Put our heads together and think on it  
Maybe later on we can sleep on it  
But for right now girl we just need to drink on it

_(Sam sings)_  
This place is closing down  
But I don't wanna quit  
Gotta good thing going girl  
Let's find out what it is and drink on it

Your place or mine girl _(Mercedes and Sam harmonize) _we can drink on it  
Dust off a bottle and _(Mercedes and Sam harmonize) _drink on it  
Feels like we're doin' something right  
Let's find a corner of the night

_(Mercedes and Sam harmonize)_  
Where you and I can just drink on it  
Put our heads together and think on it  
Maybe later on we can sleep on it  
But for right now girl we just need to drink on it  
Might make a memory that we won't forget  
So let's just drink on it  
Mmm drink on it.

Laughing, Mercedes walks over to Sam and hugs him on stage. After receiving roaring applause, they both walk down and go back to their booth.

"Ok, that was awesome. I never did a country song before. But Sam, that was not exactly a duet." Mercedes was poking Sam in the side.

"I know, it is not a traditionally duet. I really wanted to sing it with you tonight." Sam admitted.

"Really, why?" Sam looked into her eyes and questioned whether he should go ahead and tell the truth. Then realized, hell why not.

"First time I heard that song, I imagined what that experience would feel like to meet a girl at the bar and just connect so well with her that you didn't want the night to end. And tonight it happened." Sam paused and looked at Mercedes intensely. "It felt so right to sing it with you." Mercedes began to bite her lower lip, feeling emotions starting to turn inside her.

"You're right. That song did fit us. So now, what do we do?" Mercedes asked. Sam lifted his glass and gestured for her to raise hers, which she did.

"Let's just drink on it, and see where the night goes. Game?" Mercedes smiled, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah, I'm game." She replied as their glasses clinked. Sam suddenly felt his cellphone buzzing. He pulled it out and looked at his next text.

**Hey Bro, where r u? Call me. –Puck**

Mercedes watched Sam's expression and became concerned.

"Everything ok?" she asked. Sam looked at the phone and then back at her face. He then turned off his phone and put it into his coat pocket.

"Everything's great. Let's find our next song." He answered, pulling out the catalogue of music to select their next duet for the night.

*** *Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! What did you think about this chapter? Please give me your feedback, I adore reviews! BTW, the song sung by Sam and Mercedes was Blake Shelton's Drink On It. Tootles!


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey Samcedeians! Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews. It so hard to know what people think of the story so far with the little notes, so please don't think I don't read or listen to them. Cuz I do! Anyhoo, thanks for reading, enjoy and please tell me your thoughts!

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I think RIB for creating them, but hate him for ruining them. He builds us up, just to let us down. Why, RIB? Why?

Chapter 5

By the time Sam and Mercedes walked out of the pizzeria, it was 3:30am. They had officially spent 12 hours with each other and neither one of them wanted the day to end yet. After four more karaoke songs, continued swapping of childhood stories and lots of laughter, they realized they had to call it a night. Sam had school and work in the morning and Mercedes had an early breakfast appointment with her boss. As they walked down the street towards her house, Sam was feeling a bungle of nerves swirling in his stomach. He couldn't deny the strong connection that existed between him and Mercedes any longer. It was one thing to dream about your best friend's girl in your fantasies, it's another to actually make it a reality. He refused to let this amazing night be clouded with worries about that. So he pushed it to the back of his head, trying to concentrate on the amazing woman walking beside him. Deciding to put himself out there and deal with the repercussions, Sam reached his hand towards Mercedes' and held it, intertwining their fingers as they walked. That touch felt like 1000 volts coursed through both of their hands and shot all over their bodies. Mercedes felt it immediately and was beyond overwhelmed by her feelings.

Throughout the course of the night, she found herself staring at Sam. She couldn't seem to help it. The first time happened when they were sitting at their booth, eating the pizza. He made one of his dorky impression and his face beamed. She saw beyond the sparkling green eyes and crooked half smile. He was mesmerizing when he was comfortable and relaxed. The second time was when they were singing their first karaoke song. He looked at her and she noticed that his eyes were now a darker shade of green. The intensity of the color was so damn sexy and alluring, Mercedes thought she was going to melt on the stage. Her body reacted to his every touch, stroke and brush. So when Sam reached over and held her hand, she could've sworn she felt her panties start to slide down her hips. She was thinking in her head what she should say to him once they reached her apartment, when she felt Sam abruptly stop walking. She looked up at Sam, whose eyes were bulging and had his mouth gaping open. She looked toward her apartment and saw Puck sitting on her steps, carrying a bouquet of flowers, staring at them.

"What the fuck is going on here, Sam?" Puck asked as he got up from the stairs and angrily started to walk toward Sam and Mercedes, pointing at their still intertwined hands with the bouquet. _Shit! Sam thought, What the hell is he doing here? _Sam watched as Puck threw the bouquet on the floor and pushed Sam on the chest with both hands, making Sam finally release Mercedes' hand.

"Puck. Calm down. It's not what you think." Sam tried to explain as he backed away from Puck. Puck was charging toward Sam, while Mercedes walked close behind him.

"Oh really? So you are not out here trying to make it with my girl?" At that statement, Mercedes jumped in front of Puck, putting her hands in front of him.

"Whoa! Your girl? Rewind that part. Whose your girl?"

"Mercedes, not now. I will deal with you later."

"Oh the hell you will. What the hell are you even doing in front of my house in the first place, Noah? I told your ass to leave me the fuck alone." Puck shook his head and tried to touch Mercedes' shoulders. At the attempt she quickly jerked away from him.

"Mercedes, I miss you. I just wanted to talk."

"Oh now you miss me, huh? Well why don't you call that girl you were tounging down on at the club?"

"Mercedes, that girl meant nothing to me. It was a fluke. Come on, baby."

"Noah, what makes you think I want to have anything to do with you?"

"I know, I know. But I figured Sammy was finally able to break you down and sweet talk you into seeing reason. I mean, that it the whole reason that he's here." Mercedes turned her head towards Sam in shock. Sam was looking at her trying to grapple the right words to say and explain. Her face showed her heart and disappointment.

"Is that what this was Sam? Were you just trying to soften me up for Noah?" She asked him quietly, looking to his eyes for some answer to reassure her that what she had been feeling all day was not a lie.

"Of course, Baby." Puck answered, caressing her shoulders from behind. "Sam knew how crazy I was about you and came here to explain to you how I felt. You know, use his southern charm." Puck winked at Sam who was shaking his head wildly.

"No! No Mercy, that is not what happened. Ok, maybe that was initially why I came over here, but everything that we talked about, shared was not a part of some scheme. It was all real."

"What do you mean what we shared? What's been going on here? And who the hell is Mercy?" Puck yelled at Sam, still holding Mercedes' shoulders. Merecedes then jammed her elbow into Puck's gut and pushed him away from her as she walked quickly to her apartment door. Sam ran to Mercedes, hopping over a groaning Puck, and grabbed her hand. She pulled it back quickly.

"Mercy, wait! Don't leave! It's not what you think. I swear, this wasn't some kind of scheme." Mercedes kept shaking her head back and forth, while pacing.

"I don't know what to believe at this point, Sam. This is becoming way too crazy and weird. I just need to go and think." Sam could see her face and body were tightening up. She looked like she wanted to run as far away from here as she quickly as she could. He began to panick, thinking this might be the last time he'd see her.

"Mercedes, wait." He begged, trying to get her to look into his eyes. But Mercedes avoided his face, knowing that one look into his eyes was going to be her doom, so she looked down at his shoes.

"No. Goodbye Sam." She turned, unlocked her door and entered the building. Sam ran his hand through his hair as he shook his head. Then he felt his body being smashed against the building wall. Puck grabbed Sam's jacket lapel and held Sam against the wall.

"How could you do this to me, Sam? You make a play for Mercedes, when you know how much I liked her?" Puck's eyes were full of rage as he held tightly to Sam. Sam swung his arms, knocking Puck's hands away from him.

"I did not make a play for her Puck." Sam yelled while pointing at Puck. "It wasn't like that. We just hung out."

"Yeah? So why the fuck were you holding her hand?" Sam ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It just happened. We started walking and talking and it just happened."

"Well then it's done right? You're done with her, right?"

"Puck, what are you getting at?" Sam looked at Puck confused.

"I'm saying leave her the fuck alone, Sam! I am going to get her back, and you better not get in the way."

"Puck, are you crazy? That girl is not interested in you."

"That may be true now, but I'm not giving up yet. Seeing her today, I know I have to atleast try to get her back. But whatever happens, you gotta promise to stay away from her." Sam rubbed his face and sat on the steps.

"Puck, I don't know if I can do that." He answered quietly.

"What?" Puck asked, rage building inside of him as he tilted his head and looked at his friend. "I am your best god-damn friend, Sam! Since fucking highschool! Are you going to put this girl in front of me? In front of our friendship?" Sam turned to look at Puck.

"This has nothing to do with our friendship, man. You don't want Mercedes. You just refuse to let some girl reject you. This is about your ego. I really care about this woman." Puck looked at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You just met her and you didn't even like her. Naw, Sammy, right now. Right here. Whether I get her back or not, you stay away from her. Promise me, Sam. Promise me!" Puck held his hand out of Sam to shake. Sam rubbed his hands on his knees, shaking his head.

"Puck, please don't do this."

"Promise me, Sam!" Puck shouted. Sam looked into his best friend's eyes and so that his mind was set and nothing was going to change it.

"Fine." Sam shouted back at him. "I promise." Puck grabbed Sam's hand and shook it. Sam jerked his hand away and looked at the ground. He then walked to his bike parked on the sidewalk.

"I'm going home. I'll see you there." Sam said while unlocking his bike, not looking at Puck. Puck nodded. As Sam biked away, Puck walked to the apartment door and pressed on Mercedes' bell. Puck heard a window open above him and looked up to see Mercedes' head sticking out.

"What do you want Noah?" Puck smiled up at her.

"Can I come in and talk?" Mercedes squinted her eyes at Puck and left the window. Puck looked down at the door, waiting for the buzzer to let him in. He suddenly felt a downpour of water on top of his head, soaking his entire outfit. He looked up to see Mercedes holding a pot outside of the window.

"Now get away from my house, before I call the cops." Mercedes then shut the window closed.

*** *We knew it was going to happen, but that blow up was crazy, right? What did you think about this chapter? Please let me know what you thought. Tootles!


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey Samcedeians! Man, you guys are the best! Y'all were hating Puck last chapter. Some of the reviews were hilarious! This chapter is shorter than the rest, but gets to the heart of Sam. Enjoy and please tell me your thoughts!

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I think RIB for creating them, but hate him for ruining them. He builds us up, just to let us down. Why, RIB? Why?

Chapter 6

Sam sat at the long table in the corner of his school's library. He took off his bike helmet and backpack and rested his head on the table. He was exhausted from his messenger job. Sam took on several extra hours so he could avoid being at home. Sam has been doing his studying at the library and tried only to go home to sleep and change. He hasn't spoken to Puck since the face-off, which was about a week ago. He's been avoiding the apartment because every time he thinks about seeing Puck's face, rage builds up inside of him. He also couldn't deal with the endless parade of women coming in and out the house in the middle of the night or early morning with Puck. Sam ran into one girl this morning, walking out of the kitchen with a chicken leg in her hand wearing just her bra and panties. It pissed Sam off that Puck used their friendship to get him to promise to leave Mercedes alone, but he was still fucking around with any woman he wanted. Just thinking about it made Sam want to jab his fist down his best friend's throat. Just then Sam felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Mike.

**Hey man, where the hell u been? –Mike**

Sam smiled at the text. He hadn't seen Mike in the past week either. The guys didn't hangout and there hasn't been any band rehearsal either. Sam didn't mean to toss Mike to the side, and realized at that moment that he had been.

**Working & Studying. Just got out of the studio? –Sam**

**Yep, where u at? –Mike**

**In the library. Wat up? –Sam**

**Grab dinner w/me! Lou's in 10 mins? –Mike**

**Kinda wanted to study some more. –Sam**

**Don't bs me, dude. –Mike**

**LOL. See you in 10. –Sam**

Sam was excited to see Mike, and realized just how much he missed him. After everything that has happened, he really needed his friend.

Sam walked into Lou's and spotted his friend sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant. When Mike saw Sam walking toward him, a huge smile spread across his face. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into a half-hug.

"Damn, man. I feel like I haven't seen your ass in weeks. What's up?" Mike asked as the two friends took their seat in the booth. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and lifted his hands.

"Hey man, just been busy you know. Sorry about being so absent."

"It's cool. I was just worried. We never go that long without talking." Sam frowned and looked at the glass of water on the table.

"Yeah, well the group has been having some difficulties as of late. I've just been trying to avoid the apartment right now. I really don't want to be home these days." Mike nodded his head. Mike was at the apartment with Sam came home the night Puck confronted him and knew exactly what happened. Mike has been keeping his opinion of the whole situation to himself, hoping the guys would come to their senses and figure out the errors of their ways. But Mike now saw that he was going to have to step in.

"Sam, you know I love you, right?" Sam nodded his head, while leaning back on the chair.

"And you know that you're like a brother to me, right?" Sam nodded again.

"Okay, so I am going to be brutally real with you. You fucked up, man." Sam squinted his eyes and leaned across the table.

"Huh?"

"I said, you fucked up, Sam. I mean there's no other way to say it." Mike casually took a sip of his soda. Sam stared at Mike and felt like young Luke Skywalker talking to Yoda. _What the hell is he saying? _Sam rubbed his temple with his fingertips.

"Come on Mike, not you too? Are you going to tell me how I broke the bro code and pissed on my friendship with Puck? Because I gotta tell you man-" Mike covered Sam's mouth with his hand.

"Uh, uh, man. You didn't fuck up because of the bro code. You fucked up because let Puck punk you into letting go of Mercedes." Sam pushed Mike's hand off his face and looked at his friend with a confused face.

"What? I did what I needed to do to save my friendship with Puck." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Sam, Puck fucked that relationship up long before you showed up. Puck is man-whore and got caught up in his world according to his dick. That's why Mercedes left his ass." Sam rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, but he was still my bro. Our friendship means something to me." Mike leaned over the table toward Sam.

"Puck needed to get his ass beat for the shit he pulled. I have known you practically my whole life. You have never given yourself a chance to really fall in love with a woman. This woman is the first time you actually wanted to let yourself do it." Sam started rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Mike, I don't even know her. I am not going to throw away a lifelong friendship over a girl I barely even know."

"Sam, stop trying to talk yourself out of your feelings! I mean, damn man! If you are honest with anybody, you should at least be honest with yourself. Maybe that's why you let Puck get away with that 'put our friendship first' crap. That bastard's not going nowhere." Sam knew Mike was right. He should have fought for Mercedes and he didn't.

"What the hell is wrong with me Mike? Why didn't I fight for her?" Mike put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, you just scared of being weak and vulnerable. Puck was an easy way for you to walk away. But you are never going to be happy till you truly try with this girl." Sam played with the straw in his water.

"Am I ever going to get it right man?" Mike laughed and grabbed his friend's face with both of his hands.

"Probably not. But that's why you've got me." Mike then laid a wet sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek. Sam laughingly pushed him off of him and wiped the kiss from his face.

"Okay, okay." Sam laughed.

"But I will tell you are in for an uphill battle now, my friend. Cuz you fucked up and that girl saw you fuck up." Sam took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she did. She saw me just ride away. Just like that. I am going to have to put in major damage control to fix this, huh?" Mike shook his head wildly and he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh yeah! Major work." Sam rubbed his head and looked seriously at his friend.

"Mike, how do you know this girl is for me?" Mike narrowed his eyes and sat up straight in his seat.

"Well we first need to do the four point, never fails, sure to discover the truth, question test. Ready?" Sam sat up straight in his chair and saluted Mike.

"Ready, sir."

"Ok," Mike cleared his throat, "Here we go. Question 1, what is color is Mercedes' eyes?"

Sam's face softened. He laid his elbow on the table, propped his chin under his hand and stared out in a daze.

"Her eyes are brown with small flakes of hazel that shows when she laughs." Mike rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Okayyyyy. Question 2, what does she smell like?" Still in a daze, a smile danced on Sam's face.

"Oh she smells like vanilla. Part is from her soap I think and then the other part is from the vanilla that stays on her hands when she bakes. She's a wonderful baker. She makes the best cookies I've ever had. They just melt in your mouth." Mike waved his hand over Sam's face. He realized that Sam was out of it. So he figured he should keep going.

"Question 3, what does her laugh do your stomach?" Sam shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"Man, part of me wants to melt the minute I hear that soft, full laugh and the other part wants to rip every shred of clothing off her body." Mike laughed and shoved Sam's shoulder.

"Ok, man, ok. Last question, what is her full name?" Sam looked up at Mike and cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Cuz if you know her full name, it's because who she is, at her core, is important to you." Sam licked his lips and bit his lower lip. Then he smiled.

"Mercedes Yvonne Jones." Mike smiled and stuck out his hand to his best friend.

"Welcome to Love, man."

****Sam finally admitted his feelings, but can he convince Mercedes to give him a chance? What did you think of Mike's talk? Hit me up with you reviews, y'all. But for now, tootles!


	7. Chapter 7

***Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the love you guys have shown for this story. I have to admit that the last chapter was my favorite. I love Mike & Sam's friendship. Hope you enjoy this chap and please tell me your thoughts!

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I think RIB for creating them, but hate him for ruining them. He builds us up, just to let us down. Why, RIB? Why?

Chapter 7

After his talk with Mike, Sam was determined to make "Operation Woo Mercy" his new full time job. Thanks to Mike, Sam could admit that he was falling in love with Mercedes, but there were a few things that were going to make wooing a little difficult. Number one, Mercedes was not the "love at first sight" romantic type. She had already shared with Sam that she was cautious of getting hurt and hurting someone else. So Sam could not simply come to her with the line "Hey, I think I'm in love with you. Whatcha think?" Mercedes was going to need a steady, deliberate wooing process. Sam had no intention of rushing her into anything, because for the first time in his life, he wanted a long term with relationship with all kinds of strings attached. He was determined to sweep her off her feet and not let her feet touch ground for a long time. Number two, Sam truly messed up in front of Mercedes, with the whole scheming to help Puck and then walking away. She saw that he didn't fight for her, which probably made her feel like he wasn't really into her in the first place. So Sam had a lot of making up to do. Number three, he could not, but any terms, do the same corny crap Puck did to get her to forgive him. She refused Puck's deliveries and phone calls, so she was not some easy push over. Sam was going to make it his mission to sweep her off her feet and keep them swept up.

Sam found out from Mercedes at Karaoke night that she worked at an ad agency in Manhattan named Will Schue and Co. as the office coordinator. Sam called every messenger service agency he knew and found out who delivered packages to that office. He agreed to pay the messenger who usually delivers to that office $50 for each delivery he let Sam handle instead. The guy couldn't understand why Sam would be paying anybody to delivery to one office.

"You're going to pay me to work? I don't get it." The guy argued with Sam on the phone, but Sam felt like it was the best deal he ever made. His first delivery was the next morning at 9am. Once Sam arrived at the office building, his nerves were shot. He spent the whole night getting a pep talk from Mike about going after love, but this morning he couldn't get his legs to stop shaking. That is until Sam walked toward the office suite, and saw her through the large glass windows. Mercedes was sitting at the front desk, talking on the phone. Sam felt his stomach begin to twist in knots. _She looked amazing and it was just a Wednesday morning! Sam thought._ She was dressed in a pale blue off the shoulder sweater. Her hair was swept up in a bun with tendrils falling on the side. She was talking on the phone and chewing on the end of a pen. Sam couldn't help smiling. Seeing her gave him a strange peace. He took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say. Step one for "Operation Woo Mercy" was about to commence.

_**Mercedes' POV**_

"What the heck are these notes suppose to mean?" Mercedes muttered to herself as she went over the notes and agenda her boss Will left for her. Mercedes usually enjoyed a busy day, because it helped the day go by that much faster. However, today she was really not in the mood. Truth be told, she hasn't been in the mood for much of anything for the past week. Despite all of her efforts, she couldn't get a certain green eyed singer out of her head. She had been thinking about Sam since that horrible night with Noah. From outside her window, she watched Noah and Sam arguing and shoving. Then suddenly Sam left. A huge part of her wanted to throw open the window and tell him to stay, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt so betrayed by him, which sounded ridiculous when you think about the fact that she only met him. That's what her friend Tina Cohen-Chang tried to explain to her a couple of nights ago in Mercedes' apartment.

"Mercedes, it was an awkward situation. He probably didn't know what to do. Men are stupid that way." Tina tried to rationalize. Mercedes looked at her friend like she had three heads.

"Awkward? Tina, it was way more than awkward. It was water hitting hot oil. It was crazy! But there I was feeling something for my ex's friend, and opening myself up to him. And what does he do? He just walked away. I must have been some joke to him." Mercedes looked toward the window, fighting hard to keep the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. Mercedes didn't expect to talk about this to anyone, but Tina had a way of dragging her true feelings out. She was one of the few people Mercedes connected with in New York and considered her a wonderful friend. Sitting on the couch next to Mercedes, Tina reached over and rubbed her friend's hand.

"You are nobody's joke. Believe that." Mercedes nodded her head silently and smiled.

"He must have made some impression though? You are sadder about him then you were about Noah? Interesting…" Tina remarked as she leaned on the couch and watched her friend.

"Yeah, he did." Mercedes answered quietly.

Mercedes found herself daydreaming about Sam. The more she thought about him, the lousier she felt. To top off Mercedes' perfectly crappy week, she broke three nails this morning trying to catch the train into work. She needed a manicure desperately. She called three nail salons, but everyone was booked for tomorrow. She was on hold with one salon, when she noticed someone at the office door. The person's back was to the glass door, and Mercedes could only see the company logo on the back of his jacket. Mercedes buzzed the messenger in when she finally got through to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hi, yes…I am in desperate need of a manicure for tomorrow morning…no I can't do today. I'm at work and can't leave til late tonight…Please, you don't have anything…Okay thanks anyway." Mercedes ended the call with a huff, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Rough morning?" At the sound of his voice, Mercedes lifted her head and looked into the most sparkling green eyes she had ever seen.

"Sam?" She asked hesitantly. Sam gave a lop-sided smile, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Hi Mercy." Mercedes released a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"What…how…I mean, why are you here?" Sam nervously lifted up the package in his hand.

"I am actually delivering a package."

"Oh, okay." Mercedes answered confused. Sam squeezed his eyes tight and then opened them.

"Okay, that's a lie." Mercedes cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a lie. I bribed your regular messenger so I could deliver this package to you today." Mercedes was stunned.

"What? Why?" Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Because….I really wanted to talk to you." Mercedes looked down at her desk, biting her lower lip.

"Really?" She answered dryly. "About what Sam?" Sam could see the hurt in her face and felt like he was dying inside. He walked closer to her desk and knelt on the floor in front of her desk. Their faces were level and he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Mercy, I'm sorry about what happened last week. I am sorry that you felt embarrassed and manipulated. But mostly I'm sorry that I didn't stay in front of your apartment building all night, begging you to forgive me. Because you are so worth a night of begging." Mercedes felt a tug on her heart but pushed the emotions aside. She stood up and walked to the end of her desk. _No, Mercedes. Do not fall for this. This is not a fairytale._

"Sam, don't. It's fine. We had a nice time at dinner and that was all." Sam saw her tense up and build a wall. But he was a man determined. He stood up and walked toward her.

"You know that it was more than that." He said in a low voice. Mercedes watched as he approached her seductively. "I know you felt something happen that night. When we sang together…when we laughed…when we held hands." Mercedes accidently backed herself into a corner. _Hold on, girl. _She raised her hand and gestured for him to stop.

"No. Whatever I thought was happening between us was obviously wrong, and you made that clear to me when you walked away and left Noah there with me. I am not some toy that you and Noah can play with." Sam stopped and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Mercy, you are not a toy, or a game. You are beautiful. You are a gem. You are precious. All I can say is that I was a fool." Mercedes felt her resolve faltering. _Damn him. _

"Sam, I don't know. I don't trust you. I'm sorry but I don't. I want to, but I don't."

"Will you give me a chance to earn it from you? Will you let me earn your trust?" Sam pleaded. Mercedes nervously twisted the tendrils on her face. She looked down and closed her eyes. _Am I being a fool? Why am I even considering this?_ Then she looked up to see Sam's face full of remorse and sadness. In that instance, Mercedes saw the face that she saw at the restaurant, sincere and honest. _But can I trust it._

"I don't know, Sam. I'm not saying yes or no. I just need time to think about this." Sam's face beamed and his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"That's all I need. In fact-" Sam grabbed a piece of paper from Mercedes' desk and started writing on it.

"I heard your dilemma about your nails when I walked in. This person is two blocks from here and will definitely see you tomorrow. I guarantee it. Just be there at 9am." Sam handed Mercedes the piece of paper with the address. Mercedes raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"How do I know that she is going to take me? Or that she's any good?" Sam placed the paper on her desk.

"I guarantee you'll love her. I will call and let her know you're coming." Sam walked toward the office door and turned back to Mercedes.

"Mercy, thank you for not saying no." He said quietly. Mercedes gave a small smile.

"Sam, one question. Why much did you bribe the messenger?" Mercedes asked. Sam smiled.

"Let's just say...that whatever I paid him, it wasn't enough." Mercedes bit her lower lip.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Mercedes looked down at her hands. Her face was completely flushed.

"Oh and Mercy-" Mercedes looked up at Sam.

"You really look beautiful today." Sam winked at her and closed the door behind him.

Mercedes walked inside the nail salon at 9am. The receptionist, a bubbly blond girl, greeted her quickly.

"Hi, I'm Britney. Welcome to the Body Clinic."

"Hi, there should be a 9am appointment for Mercedes."

"Let me take a look." Britney looked at the reservation book and gave a small squeal. Mercedes jumped back nervously.

"Oh you're Mercedes! Yah! We are all ready for you. Just go around the back and put your things and clothes in one of the lockers. There is a white robe waiting for you in Suite A."

Mercedes shook her head.

"Oh no, there must be a mistake. I'm just here for a manicure."

"Yep, you are schedule for a manicure, pedicure, massage and facial." Mercedes grabbed the reception book and looked.

"No, I have to be at work in 2 hours." Britney smiled and put her hand on Mercedes' shoulder.

"No problem. We were told to get everything done in under an hour. So don't worry."

"But I can't afford-"

"It's all been paid for already." Mercedes couldn't help herself from smiling. She bit her lower lip.

"It has?"

"Yep, now go and change so we can get started." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and ran to the locker room, feeling very giddy. After a very relaxing back massage, Mercedes was escorted to the "tranquil room" for her manicure and pedicure. She was pampered with unlimited mimosas, fruit and pastries. She was also given a card. It read,

**Mercy, thank you for giving me a chance to earn your trust. Hope you enjoy your mini spa. Just wanted to spoil you a little bit. You deserve it and more. ~Sam**

"So, is it your birthday?" The manicurist asked curiously while she filed Mercedes' nails. "This is the best treatment we have ever given anyone. We have never opened this early. For anyone." Mercedes' face beamed.

"No," Mercedes answered shyly, "Just a gift from some guy." The manicurist laughed.

"Sweetie, that guy is a keeper." Mercedes laughed and leaned back into the vibrating chair.

"So did it go okay?" Sam asked Britney over the phone.

"Oh yeah, she was totally surprised." Britney answered brightly. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Britney. I owe you and Santana big time." _Operation Woo Mercedes was in full effect._


	8. Chapter 8

***Hey everybody! The best part of reviews is when a reader picks up on something that you tried show in your story. Sam's words and actions were important to me, because I wanted to show that he is a genuinely sweet guy. That's the Sam I fell in love with on the show. Also, one big change- Mercedes's friend is now Sugar, not Tina. I tried to work in the angle of Tina, but it made things more complicated, so I scratched it. Okay, all. Enjoy!

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I think RIB for creating them, but hate him for ruining them. He builds us up, just to let us down. Why, RIB? Why?

Chapter 8

Mercedes floated to work after her surprise spa hour. The day felt like a gigantic blur to her, because she was so relaxed and peaceful. The five mimosas she had at the spa probably helped to. She felt amazing and was really touched that Sam had put so much effort at making this a great experience for her. But she was still hesitantly to take this gesture as being the end of her distrust for Sam.

"I mean, come on Sugar." She argued with her friend during her lunch break that day. "Anybody can pay for a spa day."

"Oh really? Please tell me where he at, because no guy I know will do that for a girl that's just a friend. Hell, my own boyfriend hasn't done that for me." Mercedes laughed at her friend's frankness. Sugar dated pretty boys who were always between gigs. They could barely pay for their part of the dinner, let alone give her a spa day.

"Sugar, one spa day doesn't make me automatically trust him. It's only money."

"Ok, true. It's only money. Hard earned money. Money that he earned from his messenger job. Money that he could have spent on school, or his band, or who know what. But nooooo. He spends it on you. And let's not forget about the bribe money. Whatever that may be." Sugar laughed.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Mercedes answered laughing.

"Always your side, lady. But facts are facts. This man is making an effort." Mercedes sighed and smiled despite herself.

"Yeah, he is. And he's so damn cute, Sugar. I mean, fine, sexy cute."

"Oh, Lawd girl. You sound positively smitten." Mercedes tensed up.

"I don't know about that. I think he's fine and he paid for an amazing morning. That's all I can give right now."

"Ok, Ms. "I won't be made a fool of". Hope you know what you are doing?" Sugar told Mercedes she'd call call her later and hung up. Mercedes was lost in her thoughts when she heard a tap at the door. A delivery man was standing there holding an envelope. Mercedes buzzed him in, and signed for the package, wondering if it was Sam. She opened the envelope to find a picture of a butt ass naked Noah, lying on a bear skin rug. There was an inscription on it that read, "This is could all be yours if you just give me a 2nd chance." Noah had a pipe in his mouth, with a smirk on his face. Mercedes covered her mouth to stifle her laugh, and shook her head. _What an idiot! _She ripped the picture into pieces and tossed it into the trash. The office phone rang and Mercedes answered it on the second ring.

"Good afternoon, Schue and Co. May I help you?"

"Hi Mercy, it's Sam." Mercedes found herself smiling from ear to ear, her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

"Hi. I'm so glad you called."

"Really? Why?" Sam answered anxiously.

"Because I needed to thank you for this morning. It was amazing." Sam let out a heavy breath.

"I am so glad it went well. See, I told you would love it. Did you get to work on time?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much." There was a short pause.

"Mercy, don't thank me for that. It was a pleasure to do that for you. I really wanted to." Mercy rested her elbow on the desk and leaned her head on the palm of her hand.

"Thank you anyway. Are you at home?"

"No, actually I am in the library of my school. I am supposed to be studying but I can't stop thinking about you." Mercedes' heart skipped.

"The library. What subject are you studying?" Mercedes was going to change the subject quick. Sam laughed softly, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Um, I'm studying Photographic processes. It's learning different ways to use photography to match certain artistic goal."

"Hmm, sounds really complicated."

"Not too complicated. Jut making decisions on using certain lens or light or background. That type of stuff."

"I thought you drew comics?"

"I do. But I do photography too."

"Wow, impressive."  
"Well, maybe I will show you my photos one day soon."

"We'll see." Mercedes added cautiously. Sam bit his bottom lip. He could tell she was still deciding what she felt about him.

"Well you let me know when you are ready to see them." Mercedes stayed silent.

"Forgive me if you hear me mumbling." Sam added. "I'm trying to sneak in here and eat lunch."

"Don't worry about it. I am eating lunch now too. What do you got?"

"Tuna fish on wheat. My specialty, if I do say so myself." Mercedes was curious.

"What's so special about your tuna fish?"

"Ok, I'll tell you but if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you. Deal?" Mercedes sucked a breath through her teeth.

"Um, a little crazy, but ok…" Sam hesitated a minute.

"Celery salt." Mercedes stayed silent for a minute and then laughed aloud.

"Ok, that's your secret. Celery salt?"

"Gal, don't play. It makes a world of difference. You watch?" Mercedes smiled at the sound of his southern accent coming through.

"Ok, If you say so. I will try it when I get home today."

"Do you have a long day left at work?"

"Not really. Should be home by 5:30, 6. I plan on relaxing at home with a good movie."

"Yeah? What's your favorite type of movies?"

"Hmm, tough question. Don't laugh, but musicals." Mercedes couldn't believe she just told this man such a dorky answer.

"Really? I like them too. I mean not as much as action comic movies, but I do like them."

Mercedes was skeptical.

"Yeah right Sam. Now you know you don't know anything about musicals."

"Hush your mouth girl! How dare you?" Sam answered in mock offense. Mercedes laughed. "My favorite is Moulin Rouge. But a close second is Walk the Line." Mercedes had to admit she was happily surprised. That is not the typical go to musical title for most people.

"Now why you do you like that those two?" She felt like she could see Sam tilt his head to the side and think about the question.

"Honestly? They're both crazy romantic. I mean, in Moulin Rouge, the guy is crazy, mad in love with this woman and when he sings "Come What May"? Damn, you have to have a heart of stone not to feel that."

"And Walk the Line?"

"For Walk the Line, the relationship is so full of problems and struggles, but they made a decision to be together." Sam chuckled. "Come what may." Mercedes felt her heart swoon.

"I liked Walk the Line too. As for Moulin Rouge, I'll have to watch it one day."

"What!" Sam screamed so loud into the phone, Mercedes jumped in her seat. "You've never seen it, Mercy?" Mercedes cringed under his questioning.

"No. I am more of a Fred Astaire-Ginger Roger girl. I have seen modern musical like Rent, Ray and Walk the Line. Just not that one. Please don't kill me." She heard Sam take many deep breaths and laughed hysterically at the phone at him.

"Ok. But please rent it. You won't regret it."

"Alright, I promise."

"You won't regret it. Trust me." There was a brief pause. "Mercy, I have to go, plus I don't want to keep you on the phone at work." Mercedes suddenly remembered that she was on the company phone.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I've just been having such a great time with you." Mercedes caught herself. She didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Yeah, me too. But then it's always easy with you. Listen, can I give you my cell number?" Mercedes agreed and they exchanged cell numbers. Sam knew that was a big step for her.

"Have a great night Mercy."

"You too Sam." Mercedes hung up the office phone, but stared at the phone for atleast five minutes afterwards.

Mercedes walked into her apartment building around 5:45pm. The rest of the day at work was pretty uneventful, which made the day linger even longer. She was happy to be home and slip into a nice long bath. Mercedes walked to her apartment door and found a small package taped to her door. _Oh God, I hope this is not another naked picture of Noah on a rug or a couch or a car, knowing that idiot._

Mercedes picked up the package and entered her apartment.

After she threw her things on the coffee table, she plopped on the couch and opened the package. In it was a dvd of Moulin Rouge, a package of microwave popcorn, and two travel bottles of white zinfandel wine. A note was attached to the dvd, that read,

**Mercy, I just couldn't let you go on without watching this movie. Enjoy it. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. ~Sam**

Mercedes ran her fingers over the handwritten note. _Can this man be as sweet as he seems?_

_***For those wondering, the last line in Sam's note is from the movie Moulin Rouge. Tootles! xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

***Hey you guys! I had major problems uploading this chapter, but yeah! Here it is. Maybe it was God's way for me to work on it a little more. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Anyhoo…

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I think RIB for creating them, but hate him for ruining them. He builds us up, just to let us down. Why, RIB? Why?

Chapter 9

Mercedes hung her head on the back of her gray office chair as she spinned around. The office was empty and was going to be closed for lunch soon. With every turn, she eyed the clock on the office wall. The clock read 12:30pm. Her heart was palpitating in excitement because she knew in thirty minutes she would be talking to Sam. Since her surprise dvd gift, Sam has religiously called her office everyday at 1pm for their lunch time chat.

The conversations involved just about everything- stories about friends, family, highschool, college, and work. Laughter was sure to follow with a couple of Sam's amazing impressions. Mercedes kept telling him that he should perform them on youtube, because they were so good. Their chats had become the highlight of Mercedes' day and she was becoming more and more impatient with it's' arrival. Sam was always so much fun to talk to and made it so easy for her to open up. She told him more things about her family and her life than even Sugar!

_"So does your whole family sing?" He asked during one of their lunch chats a couple of days ago._

_"Are you kidding? My mama sings in the church choir, my auntie is the choir director. My uncle is the leader of an R&B band back in North Carolina. And my daddy use to sing back up for James Brown. He only sang in two gigs, but my dad will ride that experience until the wheels fall off." Mercedes giggled. Sam giggled too, sighing internally at the sound of her laughter. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from himself from telling her how much her laughter turned him on. His mind imagined her face in slow motion. The corners of her mouth curling up, with her full, luscious lips parting slightly and part of her gleaming white teeth showing. Sam had to literally slap his face to pull himself out of his daydream._

_"Um…James Brown, huh? That's pretty impressive."_

_"Oh, James Brown is 60s black R&B singer who sangs mostly…" _

_"Mercedes, I know who James Brown is." Sam interjected quickly. Mercedes laughed lightly._

_"Ok, sorry. I didn't know. Not that many guys who look like you listen to James Brown."_

_"Hey, I'm offended. I know Mr. Showbiz. And you better watch out, Papa don't take no mess." Mercedes hollered in laughter. _

_"Oh, you do know a little something, something, Sammy. I am impressed."_

_"Do I impress you, Ms. Jones?" Sam asked mischievously, his voice dropping an octave deeper.__  
__"Oh yeah, Mr. Evans." Mercedes smiled at the phone. "There is definitely more than meets the eye with you." Sam felt his pulse race. _

_"I hope you don't forget that." Mercedes felt her face get hot and started fanning herself with a manila file folder._

_"So does your family sing?" She asked, trying hard not think about what he was wearing at that very moment._

_"Yeah, but not professionally. Mamma sings in the choir and so does my younger sister. Daddy plays the guitar. He is the one who taught me. Him and Poppa. Poppa taught me pretty much everything I know about guitars and music. He would teach me all kinds of bluesy musical chords. He loved the blues."_

_"Really? He sounds like a wonderful guy. Is your Poppa still in Tennessee?" There was a brief moment of silence and then Sam released a heavy sigh._

_"No, Poppa passed away about a year ago."_

_"Oh Sam. I'm sorry."_

_"Thanks. He was a character. He always tried to give me advice about girls, but I never took it. Now, looking back, he made so much sense."_

_"What was one advice that you wish you had taken?" She asked curiously._

_"Hmm…great question. My favorite would have to that being in love is like a small fire. You have to care for it, take care of it, or it will disappear. But if it's hot enough, and if you blow on the ambers real sweet, the flames will always come back up." Mercedes laughed softly._

_"Poppa sounds like he was a charmer."_

_"Oh yep, he was. I wish you got a chance to meet him."_

_"Yeah me too." Mercedes said quietly. _

Last night, Mercedes could not sleep and thought about expanding their lunchtime talks to the night time hours, but she just when she was going to call, she got cold feet.

_Suppose he ends up being just like Noah? He was great in the beginning too. I can't put myself out there like that right now. _

Mercedes' fears talked her out of calling Sam and she went to bed after two hours of baking chocolate-chip cookies. And the kicker? She couldn't even bring herself to eat one. When she woke up the next day, Mercedes decided that today she would invite him out to lunch with her.

_I am just going to do it. It's not a date, exactly. It's two people sharing a meal while talking. Two people having fun. Two people with one of them built like a greek god and lips that could kiss every minute of the day away…. _

Before Mercedes knew it, she was spiraling into self-doubt again and back pedaling on her midnight promise to herself. She kept seeing Sam's amazing chiseled body, half-cocked smile, and sparkling green eyes and suddenly felt petrified.

_Suppose I'm not his type? Suppose he decides that after the challenge of getting me, he's not that interested? Suppose he decides that I'm not what he's looking for? _

Her thoughts were interrupted with the buzzer for the front door. Mercedes swiveled around to look at the door as she buzzed the visitor in and was frozen by the sight of the man walking in. Noah.

Sam couldn't wait to talk to talk to Mercedes. He decided that he was going to ask her to go to lunch with him tomorrow. He knew she would probably be more comfortable with lunch rather than dinner. It was a safe route to getting closer. Sam also couldn't stand not seeing her beautiful face in front of him. He loved talking to her on the phone, but it paled in comparison to seeing the real thing - up close and personal. He only hoped she would be up for it.

"Puck, what the hell are you doing here?" Mercedes asked in a stern tone as she stood behind her desk. She couldn't believe this fool was actually standing in front of her. He smiled a toothy grin and walked toward her desk.

"Hot mama, just calm down. You won't answer my call or take any delivery. I just needed to see you. And damn, you look good, girl!" He looked her up and down, smiling at her tailored office pants suit. Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked toward the door.

"Are you serious Puck? Okay, well now you've seen me, so hit the streets." He made a confused face at her response.

"Since when do you call me Puck?" he asked, standing next to her desk.

"Since you showed that you are more of a Puck and less of a Noah. Puck is your true nature. You know "Puck, the guy who don't give a…" I think you know the rest." Puck smirked and sat on the side of her desk.

"Ok, I deserve that one. But can I get 5 minutes of your time?"

"Hell no!" She exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"Come on Baby. You can atleast give me that." Mercedes shook her head, feeling like steam was going to jet out of her ears.

"I don't have to give you a damn thing, Puck. Did you forget that you cheated on me? And don't call me baby, you ass. Atleast give me the courtesy of calling me by my name. And get your punk ass off of my desk!" Immediately, Puck jumped off her desk.

"Baby, I mean Mercedes. Alright, Mercedes. I came here to apologize, okay. I was a complete jerk and I am sorry, Hot-, Mercedes." Mercedes crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Yeah, you're sorry. Great. Are we done here now?" Puck sighed.

"Do you really hate me that much, Mercedes?" He asked quietly. Mercedes tilted her head to the side, contemplating his question.

"Yep." She replied emotionlessly.

"Can I please take you out to lunch and we can talk? Please Mercedes. Please, please." Puck dropped down to his knees and started knee walking toward Mercedes, his hands begging with a pout on his face. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Uh! You make me sick!" She screamed exasperatedly. "Fine. Across the street at the café. That's it Puck." Puck jumped to his feet and smiled widely.

"Great! I swear you will not regret this."

Mercedes walked to her desk, picking up her purse and grabbing her office keys. As the two walked out of the door, the office phone rang.

_That's strange. The office is closed for lunch and she's always at her office. _Sam began to get nervous that something might have happened to Mercedes after calling the office three times. He looked at his phone and saw the time was 1:10pm. He knew he was not going to feel better until he knew for sure that she was alright.

_I'll just drive by and check on her through the window. _Sam packed his things up from the library and grabbed his bike helmet as he walked toward the door.

Mercedes sipped her glass of white zinfandel, staring out the window of the café. Puck was seated across from her and was nervously drinking his glass of water.

"Are you going to look at me Mercedes or are you going to keep with this attitude?" Puck asked with an annoyed tone. Mercedes leaned to the side of her chair and raised her eyebrow. She slowly placed her glass on the table and leaned over the table toward Puck.

"Let's make something real clear, Puck. I am here to hear you out. Don't you try to dictate what type of attitude I can or cannot have. You have no standing here. Got it?" Puck swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"Sorry." He answered quietly. Mercedes rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming on. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Puck, why are we here? What did you want to tell me, because this is feeling like a waste of time." Puck cleared his throat and took a sip of water. He lifted his eyes to meet Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I have really been thinking about you the last couple of weeks. I really missed you." Mercedes looked blankly at Puck, emotionless.

"And?"

"And I want us to get back together." Puck pleaded. He reached over and held her hand softly. He lightly stroked her hand, smiling at her.

"Come on Mercedes. You know me. You know I'm not all bad. Remember the night at the Jason Statham movie. We had a good time right?" Mercedes smiled thinking about the fun they had that night, laughing and walking after the movie. Then words of Sam's grandfather ran in her ear. _Were the ambers ever really hot between Puck and I? Looking back it feels like we were better friends than anything else. _

Sam circled his bike in front of the window of the office building. It was definitely empty. Sam was disappointed she wasn't there, but also glad to see that everything seemed normal there. He realized that she probably just made other plans. He was hurt by that possibility, but preferred that option than the idea that she was in trouble in some way. Sam was preparing to go back to the library when he noticed a familiar car in front of the office building. Black 1967 Chevy Impala.

_That's Puck's car. Could someone have the same car? _

Sam looked around the street and glanced toward the window of the café across the street. He squinted at the window, thinking he noticed something. He pedaled across the street, heading toward the café when he finally recognized the images on the other side of the window pane.

_Puck and Mercedes!_

Sam biked away from the window, but close enough to see the pair talking. Puck was speaking. Then Sam saw Puck reach over and put his hand over Mercedes'. He turned his head and felt his heart stop. He felt like he couldn't breath. Did he just see what he thought he saw? He turned his head back and saw Puck's hand still resting on Mercedes. Sam began to pedal away from the restaurant.

Mercedes dropped her head to look at Puck's hand on hers and lifted her eyes to Puck.

"Puck, have you slept with anyone since we broke up?" Puck's smile disappeared and he withdrew his hand from hers.

"Huh? What did you say?" Mercedes picked up her glass and took a sip of her wine.

"Mmm, hmm. I just asked you if you've slept with anyone since we broke up two and a half weeks ago." Puck cleared his throat and took a gulp of water.

"Uh…well…I have been dating. I mean…Mercedes, we weren't together, right?" Mercedes nodded her head calmly and folded her hands, with her elbows resting on the table.

"Definitely. That's not the point though, Puck. The point is you're a ho. While I do believe that you are sorry for screwing up, I don't believe you want the same things I want. I actually knew that when we first dated, but you were cute and I let my guards down. But the truth is you were more interested in getting inside my shorts rather than getting to know me." Mercedes motioned to the waitress. The young lady came quickly to the table.

"Miss, can you make my lobster raviolis to go? I am leaving now." Puck looked stunned as the waitress walked away.

"Mercedes, I can change. Really, I can." He pleaded.

"Puck, why are working so hard on this? Why do you want me so bad?" She looked at Puck closely. "Am I the first girl to ever reject you?" Puck sat sulking in his seat, playing with the cloth napkin.

"I don't know. Maybe." He grumbled lowly, looking down at the napkin. Mercedes smirked at Puck and shook her head. The waitress returned to the table with Mercedes' meal in a to-go bag.

"Boy, grow the hell up. We're fine, ok? I don't hate you. But hear me when I tell you this. Now listen really close, ok? We are NEVER getting back together. Like ever." Mercedes stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks for lunch." Mercedes walked out the café and suddenly sucked her teeth. Pulling out her phone from her purse, she looked at the time. 1:45pm.

_Damn, she thought. _

_******Puck was trying hard, right? What do you think Sam should do? Should he tell Mercedes he saw her and Puck? Love your reviews and feedback! Tootles xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I think RIB for creating them, but hate him for ruining them. He builds us up, just to let us down. Why, RIB? Why?

Chapter 10

Once the doors of the subway slid open in the dark New York station, Mercedes rushed to get a window seat and exhaled a deep breath. She was ready to go home and try to make some sense of the day she just had. She felt good about the lunch she had with Puck, feeling like she finally got through to his thick skull the reality of their relationship- that there wasn't one. But she hated the fact that she missed her afternoon call with Sam. She contemplated a thousand times to call him and explain her absence, but she couldn't. Her mega-sized pride wouldn't let her do it.

"Mercedes, you do know you are acting ridiculous, right?" Sugar's voice was annoyed and frustrated. Mercedes called her later that afternoon and told her about her lunchtime events. Sugar was also well aware of Mercedes and Sam's afternoon talks, because Mercedes was always on cloud nine even hours after the talks, sounding bright and cheery.

"Well are planning on calling him anytime today?"

"No."

"Are you serious, Mercedes? You're not even going to call and explain why you weren't there today?"

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because you like him and want him to know that you like him."

"Sugar, I am not going to put myself out there for some guy that I don't even know?" Mercedes reasoned.

"Don't even know? Girl, are you ever talking about is the same guy you can't bend my ear enough of? The same guy that puts a thousand watt smile on your face every damn day? The same guy that you know his likes, his dislikes, his family, his friends, his job, his school."

"Alright, already." Mercedes interrupted. "Maybe I know I do know him a little. But Sugar, I am not going to play the fool again. Not for anyone. Not even Sam." There was a pause of silence.

"Mercedes, we are gonna need a "come to Jesus" talk." Mercedes groaned. A "come to Jesus" talk was code between the friends for a real truth, no hold bars conversation about something.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, sistah. We really need to have it." Mercedes took a breath.

"Okay, give it to me."

"Mercedes…Sam is not Shane." Sugar answered quietly. Mercedes sat sit, not uttering a sound.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes." Mercedes replied in a whisper.

"Shane took all the things you shared with him and twisted them to hurt you. But that's not Sam. And you can't keep punishing and treating him like he is Shane."

A tear slid down Mercedes eye as she pressed her phone against her face. She had shared with Sugar the chaotic nature of her relationship with Shane. She dated Shane in highschool, when he was an all-star football player. He was being recruited left and right and the big man on campus at her school. She had just ended a relationship with her first boyfriend in Matt Rutherford and was thrilled that Shane was even pursuing her. He was so gentle and sweet with her that she shared all of her fears, dreams and feeling with him. She trusted him completely. But when Mercedes made the mistake of kissing Matt during her relationship with Shane, everything had changed.

Although she explained to Shane that the kiss was a sign of closure between the two, Shane saw it as the ultimate betrayal and vowed never to forgive her. He then used every fear and insecurity she shared with him to belittle and humiliate her in front of his teammates and the school. He spread rumors that he was only with her as a pity date and that she begged him to stay with her. He made sure to sure that she felt unwelcome in every assembly during her senior year by making rude and unkind comments. He only stopped once her father called his father and threatened to break every bone in his body.

After that debacle, Mercedes changed from emotionally available Mercedes to Diva Mercedes. Diva Mercedes was fierce. She walked fierced, talked fierced, and always had a sassy response for anyone. She never showed fear, never showed terror. She was walked with attitude and talked with attitude, whether it was real or not didn't matter. What mattered is that she never appeared weak. She had no intention of breaking that now.

"Sugar, I know you are trying to help, but I can handle this." She replied to her friend, wiping away the tears skating down her cheek.

"Really? Then why are pushing the best thing that has happened to you in years away?" Sugar knew she needed to calm herself down, because she could feel herself losing her temper and that was not what she wanted. She wanted her friend to be happy.

"Mercedes," Sugar's voice was calm and quieter. "Do me a favor? Just pray on it tonight. You need to push the divaness aside and really look into your heart. Because if you don't, you are going to find that the love you truly deserve will have passed you by."

Mercedes promised her friend that she would pray on it and found herself meditating on it all day. Noticing that her stop was coming up, she stood up to go to the door and noticed a sign above the door.

**"What is fear keeping you from today?"**

Mercedes felt like God was trying to slap her over the head. She knew Sugar was right about her insecurities and fears. She needed to pray and really decide what she felt and wanted. By the time, Mercedes exited the train and was walking home, she made a decision.

_I'm going to pray first. Then I'll call him. I just need a glass of wine next to me to steady my nerves. _

Mercedes was anxious to get into her house and hurried down the street. She stopped when she saw the figure sitting outside of her apartment building. Sam. She slowly walked toward him, shocked and surprised.

When Sam saw Mercedes approach him, he stood up. He debated with himself all afternoon about what he should do after he left the restaurant. There was a guitar strap wrapped around his torso, with the guitar against his back. His eyes were serious as he looked at her intensely. Mercedes was scared but also incredibly turned on at the same time.

"Hi Mercy." He said sweetly, his hands digging into his pants pocket.

"Hi Sam. I didn't expect to see you today." Sam reached out and took her hand into his.

"Yeah, I know we didn't plan this either, but I needed to see you today." Mercedes nodded slowly.

"Okay, well do you want to come inside then?"

"That would be great." Mercedes led Sam into the building and to her apartment. After they both entered it, she sat down on the couch and motioned for him to take a seat. He shook his head no. Before she could say a word, Sam began to speak.

"I saw you this afternoon today Mercy." Mercedes lifted her eyebrows.

"Really, where?"

"At the restaurant across from your office. You were there with Puck." He said calmly never taking his eyes off of Mercedes. Mercedes sifted in her chair uncomfortably.

_Oh shit. What should I say? Should I be angry? Should I apologize, She thought._ Sam could see her busy in her thoughts and lifted his hands and waved for her to stop.

"No wait. I don't care about that lunch. In fact, I don't really give a damn what you guys talked about, actually." Mercedes was taken aback. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and grasped them together in front of him.

"Mercy, I don't care about that lunch, because I don't intend on giving you up to Puck, or anybody else. So I could give two shits about what he said to you, because I don't intend to stop pursuing you until you are mine." Sam's eyes were steely gazing into Mercedes' eyes. Mercedes was speechless. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and tears threatened to cascade her face. Sam walked up to Mercedes and bent down in front of her. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I want to be with you Mercedes Yvonne Jones and I need you to know that. I will tell that to anybody that tries to stop what it going on between us, because I want it that badly. I will fight the entire New York Giants line up to be with you. I am not playing any games with you and I am not backing down to anyone. I did that once and I will be damned if I do it again. I am fighting for you until I have your heart." Sam caressed her cheek with his thumb. Then he stood up and twisted his guitar around his body and began playing a melody. His eyes remained fixed on Mercedes', who was staring intently at him.

**Let me tell you a secret  
Put it in your heart and then keep it  
Something that I want you to know  
Do something for me  
Listen to my simple story  
And maybe we'll have something to show**

You tell me you're cold on the inside  
How can the outside world  
Be a place that your heart can embrace  
Be good to yourself  
Because nobody else  
Has the power to make you happy

How can I help you  
Please let me try to  
I can heal the pain  
That you're feeling inside  
Whenever you want me  
You know that I will be  
Waiting for the day  
That you say you'll be mine

He must have really hurt you  
To make you say the things that you do  
He must have really hurt you  
To make those pretty eyes look so blue

He must have known  
That he could  
That you'd never leave him  
Now you can't see my love is good  
And that I'm not him

How can I help you  
Please let me try to  
I can heal the pain  
Won't you let me inside  
Whenever you want me  
You know that I will be  
Waiting for the day  
That you say you'll be mine

Won't you let me in  
Let this love begin  
Won't you show me your heart now  
I'll be good to you  
I can make this thing true  
Show me that heart right now

Who needs a lover  
That can't be a friend  
Something tells me I'm the one you've been looking for  
If you ever should see him again  
Won't you tell him you've found someone who gives you more

Someone who will protect you  
Love and respect you  
All those things  
That he never could bring to you  
Like I do  
Or rather I would  
Won't you show me your heart  
Like you should

How can I help you

**Please let me try to  
I can heal the pain  
That you're feeling inside  
Whenever you want me  
You know that I will be  
Waiting for the day  
That you say you'll be mine**

Won't you let me in  
Let this love begin  
Won't you show me your heart now  
I'll be good to you  
I can make this thing true  
And get to your heart somehow

When he finished the song, tears covered Mercedes' face. She was overwhelmed by the song and Sam's speech. She couldn't even contemplate how to speak. Sam slowly walked up to her and gently pulled her towards him. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her forehead to his.

"Let me heal your pain, Mercy. Let me inside of your heart." He whispered, feeling her tremble in his own trembling hands. He gently brought his lips to hers and pressed against her, wanting all the passion he felt to be transferred to her.

***In case you are wondering, the song Sam sang was George Michael's "Heal The Pain". So what do you think? Sam decided to put his heart out there. Did he do a good job? Let me know what you think, people? Review, please! Tootles, xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters of the show.***

Chapter 11

The kiss was soft and tender, with a strong undercurrent of wanting that both Sam and Mercedes felt. By the time Mercedes was able to pull her lips away from Sam's amazingly magnetic ones, she felt like melted butter in his hands. The song, his speech, his eyes, his lips….She felt herself slipping deeper and deeper into his embrace and suddenly she became petrified. When she opened her eyes to see Sam's eyes were still closed, she couldn't help but smile. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at her, he mouthed "Wow". His eyes seemed to sparkle when he gazed at her in total admiration. But his face quickly darkened as Mercedes pulled away from him. He could see a mix of excitement and panic in her face. Through their afternoon talks, Sam had gotten to know a lot about Mercedes' defense mechanisms. She was dynamic and headstrong, but she was also very cautious. That's why he knew exactly what she was doing now. She was over thinking and second guessing. This was her pattern with relationships, friendships, and even jobs. Mercedes would take a leap of faith and then question it to pieces after she did it.

"Mercy," he said in a low voice, reaching out to hold her hands, "don't be scared." Mercedes pulled away from him, shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Sam, this is too fast. We need to slow down." She rattled off quickly with her eyes still shut. Sam closed the gap between them and cupped her cheeks.

"Mercy, we have been taking this slow. Very, very slow. I don't think we can go any slower."

"But Sam..."

"Mercy, trust your heart. You know how you feel about me as sure as I know how I feel about you. You're just scared to say it out loud". He took her hands and held them against his chest. Mercedes could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"You feel that?" Sam asked her as he searched her eyes. "I can't fake that. I can't fake how you make me feel, so you don't have to question it." He took her hands and gently pressed them against her own chest. He could feel her heart beating rapidly too.

"You can't fake how you feel either, Mercy." He said quietly. Mercy looked at him, her mouth opened, but remaining silent. Sam leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away from him and sprinted behind the sofa.

"Sam, I think you should go." She answered, looking down, pointing at her door. Sam sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Why?" He asked, crossing his arms and standing his ground.

"Why? What do you mean why?" She replied confused. Sam started walking toward her and she circled the sofa to avoid him.

"Why do you need me to leave? Why can't we talk about it together right now like adults?" He asked still walking toward her as she continued to circle the sofa.

"Because…because I need to think. And I need to.."

"Bake! You need to bake, because baking helps you think." He interjeced with a smile. Sam turned to the corner of the couch and grabbed the messenger bag he brought with him.

"I got you. I brought semi-sweet chocolate chips, peanut butter, and a dozen eggs. I'm hoping you have flour and butter." Mercedes looked at the items and then at Sam. She was biting her bottom lip when she looked up at Sam's gleaming face.

"I figured you would need to think about what I just said and I brought you stuff to help with that. But Mercedes, I'm not leaving. I told you that I was going to fight for you…us. I am not going to let you talk yourself out of us. So..." He turned to his bag and pulled out a pink silk apron and started wrapping it around his wait. Mercedes looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Let's make cookies, talk, and help you realize that you are just as crazy about me as I am about you." Mercedes tried to keep a straight face, but the sight of Sam in the frilly apron, made her laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey," Sam mockingly scorned, "This is my mama's apron. I think I pull it off." Mercedes collapsed on the floor of her living room, holding her stomach, gasping during her laughing attack. Sam sat next to her on the floor, grinning from ear to ear.

"You really think you're cute, don't you?" She finally gasped. Sam lifted his hands and shrugged.

"Hmm, yeah, maybe a little." Mercedes pushed his shoulder playfully.

"I can't believe you know me that well." She said softly.

"I am majoring in Mercedes Yvonne Jones 101. It's my favorite subject." He answered as he brushed his hand against her cheek, smiling at her. She took a deep breath and pulled his hand down, holding it.

"Ok, you can stay. And bake. But that's it, Sam. I need to figure this entire thing out and I don't need you confusing me." She pointed at Sam accusingly, as he crossed his heart and held up Scout fingers.

"We will bake. But I can't promise I won't make inappropriate comments and try to touch your booty. I'm sorry, but now that I have confessed my feelings, all kinds of dirty thoughts are racing through my head."

Mercedes whooped and tried to push Sam's shoulder again, but this time he grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the ground, straddled her and started tickling her sides. Mercedes cried out giggling and begged him to stop. Sam relented eventually and looked down at her, wiping the tears from her face. He could feel the electricity between them and felt the energy of the room change quickly from playfulness to a strong sexual intensity. Mercedes felt the change too, looking intensely into Sam's eyes.

"Sam, we should probably start." She stated softly.

"Start what?" Sam answered quietly, as his eyes remained trained on her lips and he watched them curve and pucker.

"The cookies?" She answered now staring longingly at his lips. Sam licked his lips, shook his head and let out a moan.

"You have no idea how tempting you are, do you?" Sam answered mournfully. Mercedes' arched up her eyebrows.

"I am?" Sam lifted one of his eyebrows and nodded.

"Oh yes. Deathly so." He quickly got up from the floor and ran his hands through his hair. He then turned to Mercedes and extended his hand to her. She said a quiet thank you and used it to get up. Mercedes gathered the ingredients in the bag and brought it to the kitchen. Sam followed her into the kitchen, watching her turn on the oven and grabbed a bowl. He looked around the kitchen and walked toward the radio in the corner.

"We definitely need some tunes while we work." He declared. He turned to a smooth jazz station and then walked next to Mercedes, who was measuring out flour. Sam began to crack eggs into the bowl.

"Mercy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Mercedes answered quickly as she spooned peanut butter into the bowl.

"What is your biggest fear about us?" He answered whisking the eggs, keeping his eyes on the bowl. Mercedes kept her head down and sighed.

"That this is a flash in the pan and that we're not really what the other person wants." Sam shook his head slowly.

"You think I don't really want you?"

"No. Yes. Uh, Sam," Mercedes turned her head to Sam. "Please don't make me say this. It's embarrassing." Sam tilted his head.

"I'm wearing a pink apron. That's embarrassing. Now you, talk." He demanded. Mercedes turned to the bowl and started stirring quickly.

"Ok, Sam. You want the truth. Fine. It's happened before. It keeps happening. I meet someone and think it's real and it's not. I think I am a novelty to you. I mean, really? Look at yourself. You're blond and gorgeous and sexy and amazing. And I am black, short, big, and brassy. How long do you think you would be interested in me? I can't afford to get my heart broken by hoping and wanting more than you want." Mercedes was rambling, spooning cookie dough onto cookie sheets. Sam watched Mercedes avoid his eyes as she filled cookie sheet after cookie sheet.

"Are you done?" Sam asked gently as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Mercedes nodded her head silently and sat on the chair next to the table defeated.

" Good," Sam began as he move toward the table, grabbing cooking sheets and put them in the oven. "First, thank you for the compliments." Mercedes snickered as a smile crept on her face.

"Second, you must have lousy mirrors, because you are no way near describing the woman that is in front of me right now." He closed the oven door and sat next to her at the table. His finger lifted her head to look up at his eyes. He looked intensely at her.

"Mercy, you are beautiful and incredible. I want to be with you, Woman. Not just because you are fine, even though, damn girl, you are. But I want to be with YOU. And not for just a moment. For hundreds and hundreds of moments. Does that scare you?" Mercedes shook her head. Sam caressed Mercy's face.

"Do you care about me, Mercy?" He asked softly. Pausing for a moment, Mercedes nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do, Sam. I care about you a lot. More than I want to, actually." She answered honestly. _Yes! Sam thought, as he air pumped his fist in his head._ Sam jumped out of his chair to turn the radio up higher. He walked back to Mercedes and extended his hand.

"Dance with me?" She hesitated for a minute, but took his hand and stood beside him. They swayed as the music played behind them. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist as he held her tightly against him.

**You feel so good  
You smell so good  
you feel so warm  
Just like I knew you would  
I can't let you go  
I can't let you go  
I can't let you go**

[Sam looked down into Mercy's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Mercy. I don't want. I don't even think I can. I want to be with only you. Please tell me you want that too."]

**You were late to school  
I'm gonna have to see you after class  
you've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to teach u a lesson**

[Mercy nodded her head. "I want that Sam. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared right now. But I do want to be with you. Only you." Sam lowers his head and holds Mercedes close. He begins kissing her neck, nibbling on her ear lobe. ]

**You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to straighten u right out  
You've been a bad girl  
Someones gonna have to teach u  
Teach u teach u teach u**

[Mercedes lifts her lips to meet Sam and kisses him hungrily. Their kissing intensifies in desire and ache as Mercedes sucks Sam's lower lip, letting her hands roam his chest and clawing on his back. Sam lets out a guttural moan as continues to his kiss every inch of Mercedes' uncovered skin. Sam stops and tenderly pulls Mercedes back. "Mercy, tonight I just want you to let yourself be open and free with me. I don't want us to make love tonight. I just want to show you how beautiful you are to me. Can I do that?" He looked at Mercedes to continue. She nodded her head. Sam pulled Mercedes roughly to his mouth as Mercedes unzipped her dress and let it fall on the floor.]

**You can call me professor  
But baby you broke the rules  
You won't get the grade you want  
Unless you stay after school  
You can work it off  
Baby I can give you extra credit  
But there's something else  
You were late to school  
Teach you teach you teach you**

[Sam slowly removed Mercedes' bra and panty. He sucked on her nipple as his hands caressed her breasts firmly. He licked each breast, making Mercedes claw his back in approval. Sam made a trail of love bites on her breasts and chest, as he licked down her stomach.]

**Girl can I frisk you  
Search your body for  
You look so guilty to me  
If I make you nervous  
Its cause you're hiding WMDs  
And I'm gonna sentence you  
Baby you can do your time on me  
I cant let you go  
I cant let you go**

[Sam looked up at Mercedes whose face shone with ecstasy. He licked her sexual core, letting his tongue dance and explore inside of her, gripping her hips. He allowed her juices to drip on his mouth as he greedily drank every drop that escaped her. He relished the feel of her soft thighs against his face. Soon her thighs began to stiffen, and her voice gasped "I'm coming, Sam". "Baby, please come for me." He begged as he plunged two fingers inside of her, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.]

**You were late 2 school  
I'm gonna have 2 see u after class  
You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have 2 teach u a lesson  
You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have 2 straighten u right out  
You've been a bad girl**

Mercedes cried out Sam's name as she climaxed forcefully. Sam reached under her, picked her up and held her tight against his body as carried her to her bedroom. He laid her across her comforter and peppered kisses all over her face. Suddenly he got up, and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked nervously, as she propped herself up on her elbows. Sam smiled at her as he leaned against the doorway.

"Just getting the cookies out of the oven. I don't want them to burn. I told you Mercy I'm not going anywhere." He turned and walked to the kitchen as Mercy grinned at him, laying her head on her pillow.

** I hope you guys liked the song choice (Robin Thicke, "Teach U a lesson"). The song is so sexy to me. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. We have hit over 100 reviews! So amazing! Thank you everyone for your support and please keep reviewing! Tootles!***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam and Mercedes spent the next five hours eating cookies, telling each other embarrassing stories from their childhood and watching Moulin Rouge. Sam could tell Mercedes was feeling more relaxed around him, noticing that she laughed more openly and didn't cover herself up when the blanket fell from her and they just lay on Mercedes' bed in their underwear. Sam felt like he was in nirvana. He felt so peaceful and free with Mercedes, that he knew he wanted it to last forever. So he insisted that they spend the rest of the night in their underwear to keep anyone from "weirding out" about this new relationship.

"Something about putting your clothes back on…it changes the mood between two people." He argued. Mercedes was a little hesitantly at first, but Sam gave his ultra-adorable crooked side smile that made Mercedes agree to anything he asked. That she was definitely sure of. His smile and those damn gorgeous green eyes had this power to make her forget all of her insecurities, all of her fears and want to dive head first into anything he wanted. After the movie, Mercedes insisted Sam stay over since it was late and they both had to be up early the next day for work. Sam cuddled close to Mercedes, enjoying how their bodies seemed to perfectly mesh together as they spooned. Mercedes loved the feel of Sam's skin against hers, as his arms lulled her to sleep.

Instead of her alarm clock waking her up to her usual song, "Celebrate Good Times", Mercedes was awakened by the feel of Sam kept planting kisses on Mercedes' shoulder and neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist, while Mercedes' back was against Sam's broad chest. Sleep quickly vanished as Mercedes' growing need to be with Sam was awakened. His lips were so soft as they gently caressed her skin, sending goosebumps up and down her arms.

"Hmmm…" Sam grumbled in her ear when he noticed them on her arms. "Someone is liking her morning kisses."

"Sam," Mercedes moaned as she pressed her eyes closed, stroking his thigh under the cover. "We really should be getting up and getting ready."

"I am much more interested in what is happening under these sheets." He mumbled as he slowly stroked her arms with his fingers. When he ran his hands down the side of her neck, Mercedes's body shuddered, letting out a strangled groan. Sam captured her mouth with his and deepened his kiss. He shifted his body so that he was cradled in between her legs, using one hand to wrap one of her legs around his waist. Sam grinded his body against hers, letting her feel every bit of his growing arousal and feeling the dampness of her panties. He licked and nuzzled her neck, loving the taste and softness of her skin. Sam looked at Mercedes, as his eyes grew with desire and appreciation for her.

"How can you be this fucking sexy in the morning, baby?" He growled. Mercedes' eyes were heavy with want.

"I want you inside of me right now." She answered as she slipped her hands beneath his underwear waist band and massaged his behind with her hands. Sam smiled at her seductively, as he began to pull the waist band of her panties. BUZZ! They both stopped abruptly when they heard her apartment buzzer.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sam asked as he released her panties and sat up on the bed.

"Frak!" Mercedes muttered under her breath as she reached for her robe. "No, I'm not!" She stood up and walked to the door as Sam watched her.

"Should I get dres-"

"Hell no!" Mercedes interrupted with a yell. Sam smiled as she blushed at her loud expression.

"I mean, please just wait for me, ok?" She stated quietly.

"I'll be right here babe." He told her with a wink. Mercedes smiled and winked back at him. Sam laughed as she walked toward the apartment intercom.

"Hello?" She yelled into the speaker.

"Hey Diva! It's me!" The voice screamed with a boom. Mercedes' eyes bulged and her eyebrow furrowed.

"Kurt!" Mercedes replied confused.

"Yes, Sweetie. I am here to visit my favorite bestie in the whole world. And I have a surprise with me."

"Hey, Baby!" The other voice chimed. Mercedes' face turned ashen.

"Momma! You're here." Mercedes felt her life flashing before her eyes. _Stay away from boys Mercedes. They're dirty little things. You didn't let that little knucklehead touch your goodies, did you? _All of this was too much for Mercedes to handle.

"Well, buzz us up sweetie. We've got bagels and coffee. Come on!" Mercedes bit her lip.

"Damn!" She screamed at herself. Not only would she have to deal with Kurt, but her momma too!

"Uh, sure. I'll buzz you now." She hesitated for a minute looking around the living room at Sam's clothes and things. She pressed the buzzer and dashed to the floor to grab Sam's things. She ran into her bedroom, throwing the items on her bed.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, but my mom and best friend are here visiting. I mean, Kurt is actually living in New York, but he is suppose to be in an off-broadway play, but my mom is visiting from home although she never actually told me she was coming her. So now they are both on their way up here with bagel and coffee, and if they find you here I will never hear the end of this from either of them." Mercedes rambled, feeling the air shortening in her chest. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him.

"Mercy, calm down. It's fine. I am going to get dressed here in your room and then I'll sneak out of your fire escape right here. They won't see me, ok? Relax. It's ok, baby." Mercedes took a deep breath as she laid her head on Sam's chest.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this. I will call you later for lunch, ok?"

"Definitely, Mercy." Sam tipped Mercedes' head up with his finger as he gave her a soft sweet kiss. Mercedes was enjoying the moment when she heard the knock on her door.

"Ok, just sneak out and I'll see you later." She whispered as she closed the door to her bedroom. Mercedes checked the living room for any of Sam's stuff and tightened the strap to her robe. When she felt sufficiently calm, she opened the door.

"Diva!" Kurt shouted as he ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Okay, momma's turn." Mercedes' mother pushed Kurt aside after a few minutes and held her tightly. After lots more hugs, Mercedes ushered them both into her apartment. Everyone settled into the living room as Kurt explained that his play was on a break and that he wanted to catch up with his bestie.

"I haven't seen you in like six months. We needed to hang out." Kurt pouted as he reclined in Mercedes loveseat.

"And I wanted to get some time off from your daddy and the dental practice so I called Kurt and set this up." Her mom grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. I missed you both a lot." Mercedes' mom was on her feet by this time looking at the kitchen.

"I can see that. I know that when there are platters of cookie sheets and flour on the kitchen counter, my baby has been worrying. So tell me what's been going on?" Mercedes rolled her eyes, cursing herself for not cleaning up the kitchen.

"Nothing, Momma." Mercedes waved at her mother. Kurt cut Mercedes a side look.

"No, Momma's right. You bake when you're upset. What's up? Is it that new guy you were seeing?" Kurt shut his eyes quickly when he realized his screw up. He mouthed "I'm sorry" to Mercedes, as she pierced him with her best death glare. Mercedes had sworn him to secrecy about her dating Noah, especially from her mother. Mercedes' mother never let Mercedes forget about the way Shane treated her in high school and always warned her about men. At the same time, she kept harping on Mercedes that she wanted grandkids, which made Mercedes even more confused. How did she expect Mercedes to have kids without being involved with a man? Immaculate conception?

"Are you seeing somebody sweetheart? You know, you have to be careful of those no good men in New York. All they want to do is hit it and quit it. Ain't that right, Kurt?" Kurt looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid Mercedes' face and her mother's attempt at dragging him into the discussion.

"Mama, leave Kurt alone. He's in a happy relationship with Blaine for over 2 years. He has no idea about the guys in New York." She shoved Kurt on the shoulder as she walked to the kitchen.

"But there is someone special that I am seeing, and…and…well, I want you to meet him." Mercedes gulped after the words came out of her mouth. Did she really invite her mother to meet Sam? She actually initiated it? Her mother was putting the cookie sheets in the dishwasher like nothing significant had just happened. Kurt turned to look at her with his mouth hanging down.

"Seriously, Cede? You have never introduced your mom to anyone since Shane. Hell, you've never introduced **me** to anyone. And I do mean, no one." Kurt had one of his eyebrow arched, with a hand on his hip. He was completely confused by what his best friend was doing. She never stayed with a guy long enough to let her family or her bestie get to know him.

"Who is this guy?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Sam. Sam Evans." Mercedes said confidently. Her mother finally turned around to face her daughter. Mercedes couldn't quite read her face. It seemed questionably calm and relaxed, which made Mercedes incredibly nervous. Her mother was like the eye of a storm – it tricks you anything everything is calm and fine until it suddenly changes and becomes a ranging battle for your life.

"Great. Set it up for us to meet tonight. We'll all have dinner together." Her momma then turned to go back to cleaning the kitchen. Kurt shrugged his shoulders with a weak smile. Mercedes ran her hand through her hair, wondering what Sam would say to this new development.

XXXX

"Great!" Sam answered enthusiastically to Mercedes on his cellphone. Since leaving Mercedes' apartment, Sam felt like his life suddenly made sense like never before. He suddenly understood the need to have family and a home. For the first time, he could picture himself growing old with someone and not go into a cold sweat. It made him feel wonderful because he was on a path that he never knew that he always wanted. So meeting Mercedes' mom, in his mind, was just helping to move things along.

"Great? Sam, are you sure about this? I know that this is kind of sudden and I don't want you to think I am trying to trap you into anything?" Mercedes answered nervously.

"Please, please trap me." Sam teased. Mercedes laughed as she shook her head.

"Sam, you're crazy."

"Crazy about you. So where are we going? Oh! We should go karaoking!" Sam exclaimed. Mercedes bit her lower lip.

"That would actually be fun. Kurt loves singing and so does my mom." Sam's smile spread throughout his face.

"Then it's a date. 7 o'clock?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Okay enough about me and my craziness. How is your day going?"

"It started off exceptional, but then went downhill."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"You should be. It's your fault."

"Excuse me?"

"I started my day in the arms of this sexy, gorgeous chocolate woman that I have been daydreaming about all day. No matter how much I try to make my day better, nothing can compare to being with her."

"I guess it is my fault then. Maybe you should just stop seeing me all together."

"No. That wouldn't work. Because then I would be going throughout my days knowing I had it great, but then lost it. That would be miserable." Mercedes sighed as she shook her head.

"Sam?" She replied quietly.

"Yes."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby." Sam hung up the phone in a fuzzy daze, knowing he was just talking to the love of his life.

XXXX

The restaurant was packed with customers as Mercedes, her mom and Kurt maneuvered to their table. Sugar waved at Mercedes from the table. Mercedes invited her to join them tonight so she could meet Sam as well. She was actually starting to frighten herself with her boldness when it came to Sam. She was almost fearless. Where the heck did that come from? Mercedes looked around the room, searching for Sam. Kurt was busy looking through the karaoke book, pointing to Sugar at possible group selections. Mercedes' mom was perusing t he menu, deciding on their dinner.

"You know, I think I am in the mood for some pizza. What do you think honey?" Mercedes nodded nonchalantly at her mother, when she spotted Sam coming through the door. His eyes immediately locked on hers and he smiled his usual 180 watt smile. Mercedes let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. He glided through the crowd, straight to their table.

"Hello beautiful Mercy." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Mercedes blushed as she turned to introduce him to everyone.

"Hey Everyone. This is Samuel Evans." Sam smiled and gave a small wave.

"Sam, this is Kurt." Sam reached over and shook his hand. Kurt smiled as he winked to Mercedes.

"And this is Sugar." Sugar gawked at Sam as he shook her hand. Mercedes made a face at Kurt, who jabbed Sugar in the side, which snapped her out of her trance.

"And this is my mother. Dr. Carrie Jones." Dr. Jones looked at Sam blankly as he extended his hand to her. She shook it reluctantly.

"M'am, it is a pleasure to meet you. Mercy has told me a lot about you. About all of you. I look forward to getting to know each of you better for myself."

"Really? Why?" Her mother answered flatly.

"Mother, please…" Mercedes muttered to her mom. Her mother patted her on her thigh.

"It's fine, Mercy." Sam answered her sweetly. "I want to know you better, M'aam because I intend to be in Mercy's life for as long as I possibly can. And since you are the most important people in her life right now, you will become the most important people in my life. So I think it's pretty necessary for me to get to know y'all." Sam reached over and held Mercy's hand tightly. She smiled brightly at him and kissed him squarely on the lips. Kurt and Sugar beamed as they watched them.

"Very well said, Sam. You've won me over. What about you Sugar?" Kurt turned to Sugar.

"He had me at 'M'amm'." She answered with a giggle. Mercedes laughed as she turned to her mother who still had a blank expression on her face.

"Momma? What do you think?" Mercedes asked quietly. Her mother remained quiet for a moment.

"I think…I'm thirsty. Sam, would you join me in the bar to order the table some drinks?" Sam looked at Mercedes, out of the corner of his eye. She shrugged shoulders, trying to understand what was happening.

"Of Course, Dr. Jones." Sam answered calmly. Six pairs of eyes watched Sam and Dr. Jones intensely as they made their way to the bar.

"Kurt, I'm scared." Mercedes said quietly.

"Diva, you should be." Kurt replied nervously.

"Can I have two pitchers of sangria?" Dr. Jones ordered. Sam was going to speak but was stopped immediately when Dr. Jones turned and walked toe to toe with him. Although she was a petit stature woman like Mercy (5'2 at most), her face and posture were deadly. Sam felt himself begin to sweat.

"Listen here Sam and listen good. I like you. You seem sincere, you're definitely handsome, and you seem to make my daughter happy. But that is my only little girl over there and I will move heaven and earth for her happiness. So the minute that smile on her face fades, the minute she calls me crying about some jackass thing you say or do, I will break every tooth in that pretty little mouth of yours. Do I make myself clear? My daughter has gone through enough and deserves the very best." Dr. Jones looked intently into Sam's eyes. Sam took a deep breath.

"Then we are in agreement, m'aam. Because I have no intention of ever letting that beautiful smile fade or letting her cry anything but happy tears. She doesn't know it yet, but I intend to make her very happy for the rest of her life, or kill myself trying. I know you don't know me, m'aam, but believe me when I tell you this. Mercedes…is my dream come true. " Dr. Jones squinted her eyes and stared at Sam quietly. Then she slowly nodded, turned to the bar and grabbed a pitcher of sangria.

"We'll see. Now grab a pitcher." Mercedes' mom walked back to the table. When she sat down, Mercedes pulled her to the side.

"So?" She asked eagerly.

"So…we'll see." Mercedes smiled broadly, embracing her mother firmly. Mercedes knew that for her mom to say that, Sam had won her over.

** What did you think of Momma Jones? I had to add Kurt to the mix. I missed his presence as her BFF. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think! Tootles!***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters of the show.***

Chapter 13

Mercedes' mom, Dr. Carrie Jones, stayed in town with Kurt for an additional week. During that week, Sam came by every night to visit with her and Mercedes and have dinner. Initially Dr. Jones' intention to invite Sam to dinner every night was to disrupt any type of hanky panky that might have gone on with him and Mercedes. She knew her daughter would never fool around with Sam while she was in the apartment. But as the week progressed, Sam was definitely growing on Dr. Jones and she looked forward to seeing him. She loved his southern charm and manners and could see why her daughter was crazy about this guy. So for her last night in New York, she cooked a completely southern meal for Sam- fried chicken, greens, cornbread biscuits, corn on the cob, green beans and sweet potato pie for desert. When Mercedes came home from work, she could smell the aroma from the meal from her hallway. But when she saw the huge dinner spread made by her mother, she was genuinely shocked.

"Momma, this is amazing! You did all of this for Sam?" This was actually the first time she and her mother talked about Sam since that night they all went to dinner. She knew her momma was growing to like Sam but not enough to actually make him a meal. Her momma never made meals for outsiders. She made meals strictly for family because it was a true labor of love. Because her momma is old school when it came to cooking, it would take hours of preparation for her meals. Looking at this spread, it must have taken her mother all day to prepare for dinner.

Dr. Jones was setting the dining room table, when she looked up at Mercedes. She shrugged her shoulders as she placed the silverware on the table.

"Why so surprised? I've seen Sam everyday since I have been here and he has been nothing but sweet and charming. I really like him." She answered her daughter lightheartedly. Mercedes smiled and turned to go to her room and change.

"Now the question is how you feel for this man." Her mother stated loudly as she continued to set the table. Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her mother.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. Her mother exhaled a breath and put her hand on her waist.

"Mercedes Yvonne Jones, that man is in love with you. He has done everything short of screaming it outside on the top of the Empire State Building. He has laid all of his cards out on the table and then there's you." Mercedes widened her eyes.

"Momma, what are you talking about? I show Sam that I care about him all the time." She answered defensively.

"You have? By doing what, pray tell? Giving him chaste kisses? Saying things like you 'care' about him? What is that, Mercedes? Are you in love with him or not? Have you told him you love him?" Her mother looked frustrated at her daughter. Mercedes shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"Momma, you are moving way to fast now. Love needs to be decided cautiously and carefully. Our relationship needs to be a lot stronger and we have to see each other much longer before I can say something like that." Mercedes reasoned as she sat on the couch. Her mother walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch, putting her arms around her shoulder. She laid her head on top of Mercedes' head.

"Baby, what you are describing isn't love. It's some business relationship. There's a reason why people say they fall in love. Because that's how it happens. You fall. You weren't looking for it, or expecting it. But somehow, one day you are there. Head first, heart fluttering, palm sweaty love! And there is no time frame for it. It can happen over a summer, a year, or even ten minutes. I fell in love with your daddy ten minutes after I met him." Mercedes frowned at her mother.

"Ten minutes, Momma? You didn't think that was too fast?" Dr. Jones started to laugh.

"I didn't think, Child! I just fell! I will never forget that day. I was home on summer break from Spellman College, lounging around the house in my cutoff shorts. Your daddy knocked on our door trying to sell magazines. He sat on my porch talking to me for ten minutes. After that, I knew he was my husband." Dr. Jones's eyes were glassy as she lost herself in her memory.

"What did he say when he was talking to you to make you so sure?"

"Nothing special. It was something that happened to me as he spoke. It just clicked. There was a connection that my heart just knew. I knew he was the right one for me. Now what about you? Are you in love with Sam?" Mercedes looked down at her hands.

"I don't know Momma. I'm scared to even decide that. Isn't good enough that I am dating him and told him I care about him?"

"Unfortunately, Mercedes, it's not. You have a man here who is pouring his heart out to you. No holds bar. How long do you think he is going to wait for you to figure out your feelings?"

"Momma, you're the one who said watch out for these ol' nasty New York men!"

"Yes, I did. But you don't have some run of the mill New York jerk. You found the real deal in Sam, Mercedes. This man is genuine." Mercedes looked down at her lap. In her heart, she knew her mom was right about everything.

"Momma, what should I do?" she asked quietly. Dr. Jones squeezed her daughter firmly.

"You just follow your heart, Baby and let the chips fall as they may."

"Momma, can you cut it out with all the clichés?" Her mother giggled as she kissed Mercedes' forehead.

"Ok, if that's the way the cookie crumbles." Mercedes rolled her eyes and got up from the couch.

"Every cloud has a silver lining." She heard her mother yell as she walked into her room.

XXXX

Mercedes lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her conversation with mom definitely struck a nerve. Her relationship with Sam was going on a comfortable, safe pace for her, but she knew that Sam definitely wanted more from her emotionally. That came out during their lunch time conversation today.

_"So your mom leaves tonight, right?" Sam asked melancholy. Mercedes was surprised to hear his tone. She thought for sure he would be jumping up and down over her leaving._

_"Sam, are you really sad my mom is leaving?" _

_"Yeah, I like her a lot. She's hellified funny and tells the best stories about you." Mercedes groaned as she took a sip of her soda._

_"Ugh, like the story she told you yesterday about catching me in the basement with the boy across the street?" Mercedes was mortified when her mother went on and on last night about Mercedes and her next door neighbor pretending to play house and claiming they were married because he gave her a plastic ring. Sam laughed at her obvious embarrassment._

_"It was really cute, Mercy. Plus it gave me hope."_

_"What do you mean 'hope'?"_

_"Well, it showed me that you did think about getting married once in your life." Mercedes remained silent as she chewed her sandwich slowly._

_"Hello? Mercedes?" Sam called. Mercedes cleared her throat_

_"I'm here. I never said I was against marriage."_

_"No, you didn't. But you also change the subject anytime I bring it up."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Don't bullshit me, Mercy. Yesterday I told you I thought Mike was going to propose to Tina and you quickly changed the topic to you and Tina being friends in highschool."_

_"Well, we were. I was surprised our world intersected like that."_

_"Oh, okay. Well then how do you feel about her getting married?" Sam pressed._

_"I think it's great for them, Sam. They are the lucky ones who found their perfect people."_

_"The lucky ones?"_

_"Yeah, not everyone can find that right person who they can make such a monumental commitment. That's rare, if not damn near impossible." Now it was Sam who remained silent. Mercedes was biting her lip until she heard him speak quietly._

_"Can you see yourself making that decision with anyone in the future? I mean…can you even imagine it?" Sam's voice was clearly shaky as he was speaking. Mercedes didn't know what to say. Her heart was saying one thing, while her mind was screaming another. After an uncomfortable amount of time in silence, Sam released a heavy sigh._

_"Listen, I need to make a few deliveries before my day is over. I'll just see you later at your house, ok?" Mercedes felt like crap for not answering him._

_"Sam, I'm sorry-" She began, but Sam quickly interrupted her._

_"Mercy, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I'll see you at dinner, ok?" Mercedes bit her nail frustrated._

_"Yes, ok. Bye." _

Mercedes knew what her heart was telling her then and she knew it even more now. She was just praying for enough courage to declare it boldly to Sam.

XXXX

In addition to Sam, Mercedes' mom also had invited Kurt and Sugar to come over for dinner since she and Kurt were leaving for the airport directly after dinner. She wanted to share a bon voyage dinner with everyone. Sam was thrilled by the dinner Dr. Jones prepared. He had not eaten southern cooking that good since he visited his mom and dad last Christmas. He had to force himself not to gobble everything in sight. He was extremely touched that Dr. Jones would go through all that trouble for him. He wanted her to like him so much, primarily because he hoped it would help Mercedes feel more secure about their relationship.

In Sam's mind, things have been going wonderful between the two of them. They continued to call each other every lunch and Sam had been over the house everyday this week. It amazed him sometimes to think this beautiful girl was single. How did he get so blessed? He felt his love for her grow more and more everyday. It was little things about her that made his love expand. The way she smelled whenever he held her close, the softness of her cheeks against his face. He knew she cared for him, but prayed that it would develop into the love he had for her. He knew she was scared of being hurt and needed baby steps before letting herself fully love him. Their conversation hurt him because it was proof that she didn't feel the same way as him. But even after their conversation but Sam was determined to stay in this relationship until he won her over. He knew she was worth it and wasn't going to give up on her again.

XXXX

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room laughing and enjoying the sweet potato pie with coffee. Sam noticed Mercedes seemed preoccupied and distracted all evening. He wondered if something was bothering her. He hoped it wasn't their conversation that afternoon. He knew he shouldn't have pressed her, but he wanted to see some glimmer of hope that her feelings for him were growing. He was becoming afraid that he scared her off. His answer came when Mercedes got up from the couch and stood in front of everyone. She signaled for everyone to be quiet. Sam could see in her body language that she was incredibly nervous.

"I wanted to say something before Momma and Kurt left." She stated as she wrung her hands and looked down on the ground. Sam watched her, confused as to what was going on. Mercedes looked up and her eyes immediately met Sam's. She smiled at him nervously and took a deep breath.

"Sam, I want to sing this song to you in front of everyone in this room. You have always been bold and open to everyone about how you feel for me. Well, I'm not afraid to be bold about you anymore and I want everyone who is important to me to know exactly how I feel about you." Sam took a deep breath as he stared at Mercedes intensely. He felt his heart palpitating so fast that he thought it might burst from her chest. Mercedes looked directly into his eyes and kept his gaze as she began to sing.

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I love you baby  
And if its quite alright  
I love you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say its okay

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off You

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I love you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Now trust in me when I say its okay

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

Sugar, Kurt, and Dr. Jones were huddled together in glee, crying and jumping up and down softly on the couch. Sam sat there watching Mercedes with his hand covering his mouth. He didn't see anyone in the room but Mercedes. He stood up and walked up to her purposely. When he was in front of her, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with so much force and passion that her legs truly gave way. Sam was holding her up with his hands. Kurt cleared his throat three times to get their attention, but when they did not cease kissing, he knew it was a useless effort.

"Uh Dr. Jones, I think we should probably just go now." He stated as he walked to the front door and grabbed her bags. Sugar nodded and followed Kurt out the door after she grabbed her purse and her leftovers' plate. Dr. Jones giggled as she tapped Mercedes' shoulder, but received no response. She tried tapping Sam's shoulder, but also did not get any response. She frowned but then shrugged her shoulders as she kept laughing.

"Bye, Baby. I'll call you when I make it home. Love you. Bye Sam." Still no response from Sam and Mercedes, so Dr. Jones waved her hand at them and closed the door behind her.

XXXX

After what seemed like hours, Sam was able to pry himself his lips away from Mercedes'. They both looked at each other through foggy, glazed over eyes. Sam rested his forehead on hers as he licked his lips. His hands were still cupping her face, but she could feel him trembling.

"Tell me I didn't just dream that." He stated in a low, sexy tone. Mercedes shook her head.

"You didn't dream it, Sam. I love you. I love you so much." Sam shook his head and started to laugh softly. Mercedes lifted her face and looked into his eyes and noticed that a tear slid down on of his beautiful green eyes. Her face frowned as gently wiped the tear with her thumb.

"Baby, why are you crying?" she asked concerned. Sam looked down and licked his lips as he shook his head.

"I wanted you to say those words to me, but I think I didn't really believe that it was ever going to happen. I didn't think you would ever feel that way about me. And now that I know that you do, I-" Mercedes pulled Sam's face to hers and crushed her lips against him. When she pulled away, her eyes had tears streaming down.

"I've loved you since the day you knocked on my door, Samuel Chord Evans." She whispered against his ear. Sam's eyes sparkled at her words.

"What's my middle name, Mercy?" he asked with excitement building up inside of his chest. Mercedes looked into his eyes, smiling.

"Your middle name is Chord. Why?" Sam began to laugh as he picked Mercy up by the waist and spinned her around.

"Just had to make sure you were really in love." Sam brought her down and held her in an embrace.

"I am so in love you, Mercedes Yvonne Jones. I love you with all my heart." He whispered in her ear as he ran his hand through her hair. Mercedes pulled away from him and held his hands.

"Can you sit here for a minute? I will be right back." Mercedes motioned for him to sit on the loveseat and went into her room. Sam sat on the chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't believe this just happened. Twenty minutes ago, he thought she was getting to ready to end things with him and not here he was sitting in the living room with the woman he loved who loved him right back. Sam's happiness was overwhelming. He didn't think he could ever feel any happier. That's until Mercedes called him into her room.

When Sam walked into the room, he saw that she was lit candles along her dresser. He turned to see Mercedes standing next to her bed, wearing a short purple, silk robe. Mercedes' hair was down in soft waves. Sam felt like he suddenly lost the ability to move. He stood in the door frame looking at her with want and desire building deep inside of him. He knew Mercedes was beautiful, but seeing her standing there confidently in the candlelight, made her look mouth-watering. Sam's erection was straining against his pants when he watched Mercedes walk toward him.

She led him into the room and tip toed up to wrap her arms around his neck. Sam wrapped his and arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. He groaned at the sensation of her body against his. Mercedes began to pepper his neck with kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt. Sam caressed her back as he moaned at the enjoyment of her mouth on his chest as she peeled his shirt off of him, tossing it to the floor. She continued kissing his chest moving lower and lover on his body, while she buttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. After he stepped out of the pants, she licked her tongue along his torso as she massaged the outline of his erection over his underwear. Sam was in a mental fog as he lost himself in the feel of her hand on him, as he ran his hands threw her hair, gripping it in anticipation. She pulled his underwear down his legs and lowered her mouth on him. She let her tongue lick along his shaft as she gripped it firmly in the base, slowly stroking it. She knew Sam was not a small man, but she was surprised nonetheless at the level of stiffness and length. She loved the taste and feel of him in her mouth and moaned as her head moved faster as she took farther down her mouth. Suddenly she felt Sam grab her shoulders and pull her off his member as he shuddered.

"Mercedes, please. You need to stop. I can't take it. Baby, I need you. I need to bury my dick deep inside of you. Please baby." He groaned as he looked at her breathlessly. Mercedes reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a condom. After putting it on Sam, She stood up, opened her robe, and let it drop to the floor. Sam murmured "oh my God" and shook his head when he realized that she was standing in front of her completely naked. Sam attacked her body like a caged animal that was finally released. He walked Mercedes backward to the bed, until the back of her legs hit her bed frame and she fell backwards onto the bed. Sam pulled her hands arms above her head, sucking and kissing every piece of her skin that he saw. Mercedes could barely catch her breath as she felt Sam's lips and tongue tasting and licking her everywhere- her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her nipples. She could feel her body tremble at the sensation of his touch. He released her hands and massaged her breasts, sucking her nipples till the hurt from their stiffness. He moved one hand lower, till his fingers were slowly sinking into her sex that was overflowing with wetness. They both groaned as Sam let another enter inside of her, turning and circling inside of her. He pulled his hand out of her and brought it to his mouth, licking the juices that were oozing down his hand. He smiled at her, his eye lids half closed.

"Baby, you taste so damn good." Sam then watched as Mercedes took his hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking his fingers as well. Sam gasped, knowing he had to have her right then. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her. They both groaned as their bodies connected. Mercedes closed her eyes and bit her lips as the sensation gripped her. He stopped to make sure she adjusted to him and looked down at her.

"Mercedes, look at me." He growled lustfully. She opened her eyes and looked into his green eyes that seemed to darken right before her eyes.

"I love you, Mercedes. I love you and have wanted you so long." He said as he slowly stroked inside of her.

"I love you too Sam. I love you and don't ever want you to stop loving me." Mercedes gasped as she clawed Sam's body. Sam's eyes remained fixed on her as he increased his strokes. Each time she panted Sam's lust increased.

"I belong with you Mercedes. You are in my heart, in my mind, in my blood." He growled as he stroked deeper and deeper inside on her. Mercedes felt her body tense as her climax was building. She screamed at the intensity of his strokes and the sheer pleasure she was experiencing.

"I need you Sam. My body needs you. Don't stop, Baby! Take me, please!" She begged. Sam closed his eyes as he felt Mercedes' body tighten around him.

"Let go Baby. Let go now!" He screamed as Mercedes clamped her legs around his waist and let her body reach full climax. Sam soon after reached his climax and collapsed next to her on the bed. Their bodies were glistening from sweat as they both were lying in each other's arms.

****Lauren Hill, Can't Take My Eyes Off of You. I changed some of the "needs" to "loves" to fit the story. Wow, that was a rough chapter. I always feel like sex scenes are hard to write. Hope it wasn't too crappy. Thanks for the reviews and love you guys. Let me know what you think! Tootles!******


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters of the show.***

Chapter 14

He brushed a stray hair that fell across her face as she slept. He just stared at her face, running his fingers along the side of her face. She had the longest eyelashes he ever saw. They curled beautifully at the very tip. Sam watched Mercedes for 15 minutes, lying in his arms fast asleep and appreciating the beauty of his woman. Even though they have officially been dating a month, he still couldn't get enough of being with Mercedes. _This sexy woman lying next to me, in my arms, is all mines. Every gorgeous, sexy inch of her, AND she is actually in love with me_. He was disappointed when he saw the she was beginning to stir and wake up. Mercedes' eyes fluttered open and a lazy, peaceful grin spread across her face.

"Good morning." She yawned. Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead. He pulled her tight into his chest.

"Good morning, Mercy." Mercedes stretched her body across his and she cuddled closer to him. She felt Sam's erection brushing against her stomach.

"I see all of you are happy this morning." She giggled, rubbing against his erection. Sam moaned and swiftly rolled on top of her, placing himself squarely in between her thighs.

"Don't tease me, Mercy. Two can play that game." He let his erection rub against her core, which was already becoming wet. Mercedes bit her lower lip, enjoying the attention.

"Sam, you can tease me like this as often and as long as you want." She panted as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Thank you so much, baby, for that wonderful invitation." Sam mumbled as he continued to lick Mercedes' collarbone. Mercedes was ready to indulge in all the goodness that was Sam until she realized that it was Saturday. She promised Tina to go wedding dress shopping with her today. She was looking forward to spending some time with her and engaging in some girl time. Her time has been pretty monopolized by Sam for the past couple of weeks, so some estrogen time was needed, although Sam was making it very difficult for her to leave the bed, at that moment.

"Sam, baby." She tried to get his attention but he was busy adoring her nipples with his tongue. Her rolls back as he kneaded her breasts and lovingly licked her cleavage. God, how she loved that man's tongue. She cupped her hands on his face and brought his attention to her eyes. He pouted as she tore him away from his favorite activity.

"Baby, I have to go." Sam shook his head loose from her head and laid his head on her chest.

"What! No." He said with a pout.

"Saammm." She scolded. Sam sucked his teeth.

"Man, now who's prying you away from me? If it's Sugar, tell her you will meet with her later today. In about….2 hours." He whimpered as he made himself comfortable in between his favorite pillows, Mercedes' breasts.

"Well, if you must know, I am meeting Tina. She and I are going to go shopping for her dress." Sam lifted his head and looked at her suspiciously.

"Really? You're going wedding dress shopping?"

"Why are you so surprised?" A smile spread across Sam's face.

"I'm not surprised. Well, maybe a little. I didn't think you were into that kind of thing. But that's great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Besides if you're with Tina that means Mike is free. So I'll go head to apartment and hand out with him today. Maybe we can all meet up for lunch later?" Sam scooted off the bed and looked for his pants on the floor. Mercedes couldn't help but admire his cute butt as he bent down.

"Hey, what happened to having me all to yourself for atleast two hours?" Mercedes lay seductively on the bed, licking her lips. Sam looked back at her and then at his cellphone. He looked at Mercedes with a naughty smirk.

"You are a temptress, Ms. Jones, playing with my emotions like that. I want you go out with Tina, but I also would like to start the day right. How about a compromise? 30 minutes of a quickie that will put a smile on your face until I see you this afternoon for lunch."

Mercedes tapped her chin with her finger, thinking through his offer and then shrugged her shoulders "okay". Sam quickly climbed into the bed and nestled himself back in between Mercedes' thighs. Mercedes giggled as he began kissing her neck and she ran her fingers through his blond locks.

XXXX

Two hours later, Mercedes was running into the Bridal Boutique, searching for Tina. She found her sitting in the reception area thumbing through a magazine.

"Tina, I am so sorry. Sam and I were….well, we kind of.." Tina waved for Mercedes to stop.

"I got a text from Mike already. He told me, and I quote, 'Sam is freaking Mercedes down so she is going to very late', end quote." Tina was laughing at that point as she put her cellphone away. Mercedes' face was hot with embarrassment. Their 30 minute fun time lasted closer to 90 minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Tina."

"For what? For getting some good loving? Girl, I only got here 20 minutes ago. My man and I were hot and heavy this morning too." Tina playfully shoved Mercedes in the shoulder. Mercedes gave her a high five as she sat next to her. Tina handed her a mimosa and they clinked their glasses as they reclined back.

"Oh," Mercedes added, "Sam wants the four of us to have lunch today. What do you think?" Tina nodded her head.

"Mike was going to suggest the same thing. Great minds, right? I'm glad Sam is going to hang out with Mike though. Mike has been wanting to talk to him about this Puck situation." Mercedes furrowed her brow.

"What situation?"

"Oh you know the guys are not talking anymore and he wanted to know what they were going to do about the apartment and the band." Tina stated casually as Mercedes took a sip of her mimosa.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked curiously.

"I think for two or three months. Mike wants to know what they plan to do when we get married and it's just the two of them." Before Mercedes could say another word, the bridal specialist came up and introduced herself to the ladies, directing them to a dressing room around the corner.

XXXX

"So I take it you and Ms. Jones are doing very well." Mike asked with a smirk. He was pouring Sam a cup of coffee while the pancakes were in the microwave. Sam arrived at the apartment 20 minutes ago with a massive grin on his face and a hickey on his neck.

"I think you could say that." Sam replied, trying to stop the smile that was overloading his face. "Mike, it's like I feel happy and scared and excited all the time. She's amazing and I am so in love with her." Sam shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts of being intertwined with Mercy that morning out of his head. Mike laughed at his friend. Sam has never been this way about a woman. Never. He never dreamed his best friend would become this goggle eyed for anyone.

"Well, Tina love Mercy and is thrilled that we are all friends."

"Yeah, Mercy is too."

"But you know," Mike put his coffee cup on the table and went to put the pancakes and syrup on the counter. "There is a part of our lives that we have been ignoring and distancing ourselves from." Sam knew where Mike was going with this conversation.

"Puck."

"Yeah, Puck. Sam, you haven't spoken to him in almost three months. When are you going to settle this thing with him? He's still your best friend and our band member, which leads to my next question. What about the band?" Sam sighed. He did miss the band and his friendship with Puck, but he didn't know how Puck would react to his relationship with Mercy.

"I want the band to remain, Mike. I even want my relationship with Puck to get back on track, but I don't have a clue how to do that." Sam shook his head, grabbed his plate and sat on the couch.

"I haven't even seen him around the apartment. We keep completely different schedules now." Sam looked over at Mike who sat next to Sam on the couch, putting his arms around him.

"Just because you found the love of your life, doesn't mean you have to have cut off all your boys."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, not since I told him about Tina and I getting married. But I know he misses your friendship."

"So where is he now?"

"Working. He's got a gig hosting a bar mitzvah." Sam chuckled and nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll try talking to him. I will. But for now, how about some Call to Duty." Mike got up to turn on the Playstation.

"That sounds like a plan to me."

XXXX

The foursome met at a bistro not too far from the Bridal Boutique. Tina and Mercy were still laughing about some of the dresses Tina tried on. Tina still wasn't able to pick the final dress but she had it narrowed down to three dresses. Mike tried to get some details of the dress, but Tina was holding fast to keeping it a secret. The friends laughed and talked over wedding plans and ideas over lunch. Mike eyed how Sam was very touchy-feely with Mercedes, wanting to either hold her hand or put his arm around her shoulder. He seemed like he could not get enough of being close to her. It made Mike happy to see his friend so comfortable with someone and to see those feeling equally reciprocated. Mike would catch Mercy look dreamily at Sam and smile a big toothy grin.

"Hey, why don't we keep this lovefest going tonight, you guys? It's karaoke night at the Casbah Lounge!" Tina exclaimed. Mercedes jumped up and down in her seat and turned excitedly at Sam.

"Come on, Sammy. We haven't done that in such a long time." Mercy begged. Sam grinned and shrugged casually.

"Sounds good to me." He replied.

"Just one thing though," Mercedes added quietly as she looked down at the table. "I want you to invite Puck to come too." Mike let out a long whistle, Tina took a long sip of her lemonade and Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen, Sam. I don't want to get in between your friendship with Puck. He's your best friend. You should try to work things out with him." Mercedes looked at Sam with sad doe eyes. Sam hated to see her so upset. He definitely didn't want her to think that she was the cause of any falling out with Puck. If anything, their fall out was about mutual respect. Puck needed to know that he couldn't forbid Sam to see someone that he cared about and that they both had the right to be happy with whomever they wanted.

"You're right, Mercy. I should talk to him, but are you sure you're going to be comfortable being there with him?" Mercedes nodded.

"Hey we cleared the air a while ago. I don't think he's still holding on to that. Plus, he is important to you, so that makes him important to me too." Sam smiled at her response.

"Ok, then I'll invite him right now." Sam pulled out his cellphone and began texting Puck.

**Hey bro, going to Casbah tonite for karaoke. Come by so we can talk & clear the air. ~Sam**

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you, Sam Chord Evans."

"Not as much as I love you Mercedes Yvonne Jones." Sam whispered softly. Tina and Mike sat watching this love scene for five minutes before they cleared their throats. Mercedes and Sam pulled apart in a jolt, not realizing that Tina and Mike were still there. Mercedes looked down embarrassed, while Sam's face turned bright red.

"Uh, we are the engaged couple and we are not half as nauseating as you guys." Mike teased as he squeezed Tina's hand.

XXXX

Puck texted back 20 minutes later that he would be at Casbah's and would be willing to talk. Mercedes and Sam arrived at the Lounge a few minutes before Mike and Tina. They sat at a corner booth near the stage. Sam and Mike were looking out for Puck, as Mercedes and Tina thumbed through the music selection. They decided to sing a duet with "These Dreams", by Heart. Sam and Mike were debating about doing "The Girl is Mine" by Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson. The group was still deciding when the restaurant manager took the stage.

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming out tonight with us. Remember this is karaoke night. The more you drink, the better everybody sounds. No booing the contestants. Let's just have some fun, alright?" The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Good," the manager continued, "Then I got first up tonight a regular at the Casbah, my man Puck." Sam and Mike gave each other a confused look as they clapped and watched Puck take the stage with three other friends. By his walk and face, Puck looked like he had been drinking. He grabbed the mike roughly off the stand. Sam had a bad feeling about what was going to happen all of a sudden.

"What's up, people? I am going to sing a song with my friends here and I want to dedicate this song to my buddy Sam. Here's to you dude." Sam looked at Mike who lifted up his hands.

Drum beat to the song "Poison" by Bell Biv Devoe begins to play.

_[blond guy:]_ Yeah, Spiderman and Freeze in full effect  
_[Puck]_ Uh-huh  
_[brunette guy:]_ You ready, Puck?  
_[Puck:]_ I'm ready  
_[blonde guy:]_ You ready, Biv?  
_[brunette guy:]_ I'm ready, Slick, are you?  
_[Puck:]_ Oh, yeah, break it down

_[Verse 1: Puck] _**Puck stares straight at Mercedes at the corner table**  
Girl, I, must  
(Warrrrrn yoooooooooou)  
I sense something strange in my mind  
Situation is (seriooooooooous)  
Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time  
It's oh, so (beautifuuuuuuuuul)  
Relationships they seem from the start  
It's all so (deadllllllllly)  
When love is not together from the heart

_[Hook:]_  
It's drivin' me out of my mind!  
That's why it's HARD for me to find  
Can't get it out of my head!  
Miss her, kiss her, love her **Puck stretches his hand toward Mercedes, who is now covering her mouth with her hand**  
(Wrong move you're dead!)

_[Chorus:]_  
That girl is POISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON... **All of the guys point to Mercedes. Sam's face is hot and red. He tries to get up, but Mike is trying to calm him down and keep him seated.**  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
That girl is POISOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...** All of the guys point to Mercedes. Sam reaches over and holds Mercedes' hand who is now trembling.**  
_[blonde guy:]_ ("POISON! ")

_[Verse 2:]_  
_[If I were you I'd take pre-]_  
(-cautiooooooooooooon)  
Before I start to meet fly girl, you know?  
'Cause in some (portiooooooooooons)  
You'll think she's the best thing in the world

She's so - (flyyyyyyyyyyyy)  
She'll drive you right out of your mind  
And steal your heart when you're blind  
Beware she's schemin', she'll make you think you're dreamin'  
YOU'LL fall in love and you'll be screamin', demon, HOO...

_[Rap Verse: Puck]_  
Poison, deadly, movin it slow  
Lookin for a mellow fellow like DeVoe  
Gettin paid, laid, so better lay low  
Schemin on house, money, and the whole show  
The low pro hoe she'll be cut like an aaa-FRO  
See what you're sayin', huh, she's a winner to you  
But I know she's a loser (How do you know?)  
Me and the crew used to do her! **Puck looks straight at Mercedes as he rubs his crotch and gyrates towards her.**

At that moment, Sam pushes Mike off of him and climbs onto the stage in two seconds. Before Puck can react, Sam connects his fist to Puck's jaw, and slams him to the ground. The two men wrestle on the ground and continue to throw punches. Puck managed to punch Sam in the eye, while Sam kicked Puck in the groin. Mercedes watched in horror as the manager and Mike pry the two men apart and throw them both out of the building.

*******Okay, did anyone expect Puck to react that way? Was he justified or completely out of control? Just remember, he is hurt and he is drunk. Love you guys for hanging in there with me on this story. I love all my followers, favorites and reviewers. MY REVIEWERS RULE! They are super funny! tootles xoxo****


	15. Chapter 15

**MY REVIEWERS ARE AH-MAZING! You guys came out and let your voices be heard! Puck was hated pretty much across the board. Let's see what you all think about the followup. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters of the show that kicked Samcedes to the curb.***

Chapter 15

_At that moment, Sam pushes Mike off of him and climbs onto the stage in two seconds. Before Puck can react, Sam connects his fist to Puck's jaw, and slams him to the ground. The two men wrestle on the ground and continue to throw punches. Puck managed to punch Sam in the eye, while Sam kicked Puck in the groin. Mercedes watched in horror as the manager and Mike pried the two men apart and threw them both out of the building. _

Roscoe, the normally calm and easy going manager of Casbah, angrily tossed Puck along the curb of the street outside of the restaurant. Mike was holding Sam down on the steps of the restaurant, a few feet away. Puck lay on the curb, clutching his stomach and wincing in pain.

"Don't come back in here until you can act like you got some damn sense!" Roscoe screamed as he pointed at Puck. Then he turned to Sam. "That goes for the both of you!" Furiously he walked back into the restaurant just as Mercedes and Tina were exiting out. Mercedes gestured to Tina to wait and stay in the corner, away from the guys.

"What the fuck is your problem, Puck?" Sam glowered as he tried to pull himself away from Mike's hold. Mike was holding onto Sam with all the strength that he could muster because he knew Sam was able to kill Puck at that moment.

"What the fuck is my problem? You are, you bastard!" Puck yelled as he sat up and glared at Sam. "You ran off with your best friend's girlfriend and then don't even tell him about that shit!" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Your girlfriend? You really are a deluded asshole, you know that? Mercy was NEVER your girlfriend, Puck. You treated her like shit and fucked around on her." Sam spat.

"She was my girl, Sam! And no matter what was up between us, it wasn't okay that you got with her and didn't even bother to tell me!" Sam bit his bottom lip as he looked down.

"Okay, you're right! I should have told you, Puck. But I didn't know how. I didn't think you'd understand, and clearly I was right."

"Don't give me that bullshit! I deserved to hear about this from your damn mouth, Sam. You should have told me. I am supposed to be your best friend."

"Then act like it, Puck. You know me, right? Have you ever known me to act this way over a girl? Ever?! Then you know that this is different. You had to have known. "

"All I know is my friend gave up our friendship for some pussy. It must have been damn good, brother. I mean, I never got to sample it, but I can still remember the taste of her nipple in my mouth." Puck smirked.

"Shut up, your fucker!" Sam lunged at Puck as Mike battled to hold him down. Puck scooted his body closer to Sam, still wincing in pain.

"Yeah, Sam. You remember that. I got with her before your ass ever came along." Puck sneered as he lay on the pavement. Mike had to use his legs and arms at this point to keep Sam from attacking Puck.

"You just don't get it, do you Puck? She is not just some pussy, man!" Sam finally broke loose from Mike and ran up to Puck. He pulled him by the lapel and shook him violently. He pressed his forehead into his as he glared at him.

"That woman is the fucking love of my life, man. Do you hear me? The **love of my damn life**! I need her like I need air to breathe. And I will fucking kill, steal, or do whatever it takes to protect her. So don't you ever, **IN LIFE**, disrespect her or talk about her like she is just some…"

"Bitch?" Mercedes asked as she emerged from the shadows and walked up to Puck, with Tina close behind her. Puck jumped at the sound of her voice. Mercedes put her hand on Sam's shoulder and leaned into his ear.

"Let him go, baby. It's ok. It's over." Sam's hands shook as he listened to Mercedes' voice. He couldn't bring himself to let Puck go. He kept staring angrily into Puck's eyes. Mercedes put her hands on his cheeks and turned his face toward her.

"Baby, let him go. Please." She said calmly. Sam looked into her eyes and his heart melted. He pushed Puck off of him and walked back to where Mike and Tina were. Mercedes looked down at Puck.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mercedes? Hot Mama? You don't understand." He began to babble as he sat up. Mercedes stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I don't understand, Noah? We sat together and I forgave your ass for cheating on me and humiliating me. And you have the balls to come here today and treat me like some two dollar whore."

"I never called you a whore."

"You didn't have to, you asshole," Mercedes yelled, "Your actions clearly indicated that that is how you see me. That performance up there, Noah, was evil and hurtful." Puck looked down and shook his head. When he lifted it to look at Mercedes, there was a look of remorse across his face.

"It wasn't intended toward you. I just wanted to get to Sam."

"That's some bullshit, Noah, and you know it. You wanted to hurt the both of us. You wanted me to feel like some skank. So how long have you been planning that shit?"

"When I first found out about you two," he mumbled, "About three weeks ago." Mercedes huffed and shook her head.

"So rather than talking to me or your so-called best friend about all of this, like a mature adult, you create this little performance. Man, you are some piece of work, you know that?" Puck's facial expression dropped as he looked down at the curb.

"Mercedes, I didn't- I didn't think. I'm sorry." Puck said lowly. Mercedes shook her head.

"Yeah, you're sorry alright. About the sorriest motherfucker I have ever seen. But I got something for your ass. Get in here and sit in the corner." Mercedes turned to go back into the restaurant and reached her hand out to Sam. She winked at him. Sam smiled softly as he intertwined his hand with hers and entered the restaurant.

Sam and Mike sat on a table near the back, while Puck slowly took a seat in the corner of the restaurant. Mercedes and Tina walked up to the stage and mumbled something to the manager. Then Mercedes walked to the middle of the stage and grabbed the mike.

"Hi everyone. I am Ms. Mercedes Jones and this is Tina Cohen-Chang. We're going to sing this special song to the gentleman in the back sitting in the corner. I hope you listen real close."

[Note: Mercedes sings in bold, Tina sings in italics]

**What goes around comes back** **around** (_hey my baby_)  
**What goes around comes back around** (_hey my baby_)  
**I say what goes around comes back around** (_hey my baby_)  
**What goes around comes back around...**

**There was a time  
I thought, that you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy I must've been out of my mind  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you**

Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
So baby good lookin' out

[Mercedes winks at Puck]

_[Chorus:]_  
**I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly you turned out to be the** (_best thing I never had)_  
**You turned out to be the** (_best thing I never had_)  
**And I'm gonna' always be the** (_best thing you never had_)  
**Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now**

**So sad, you're hurt  
Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care  
You don't deserve my tears  
I guess that's why they ain't there  
When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you**

Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
Baby good lookin' out

_[Chorus:]_  
**I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the** _(best thing I never had)_  
**I said, you turned out to be the** _(best thing I never had)_  
**And I'll never be the** (_best thing you never had_)  
**Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now**

[Mercedes walks to the corner of the stage nearest Puck. Putting her hand on her chest.]  
**I know you want me back  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye**

_[Chorus:]_  
**I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the** (_best thing I never had)_  
**Oh you turned out to be** (_the best thing I never had)_  
**And I will always be the** _(best thing you never had)_  
**Oh, best thing you never had!**

**I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the **_(best thing I never had)_  
**Oh you turned out to be the** _(best thing I never had)_  
**Oh, I will never be the** _(best thing you never had)_  
**Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now**

What goes around, comes back around  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now.

The crowd was on their feet applauding Mercedes and Tina. Puck sat slumped in his chair, Mercedes and Tina marched off the stage and went to the table Sam and Mike were sitting. Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms and held her close.

"You were amazing up there." He whispered in her ear. "A true Diva in action." She was going to answer him when she felt someone behind her. She turned to see Puck standing there somberly.

"Mercedes, you told me off in your pure, classy diva style. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for dragging you into this. This really has nothing to do with you. This is about me and him." Puck casually gestured his head toward Sam. "I was wrong for that song. I am sorry." Mercedes looked at Puck and saw the sincerity in his face.

"Ok, Noah. I can't say I totally forgive you, but I do accept your apology. Now what about you and Sam?" Puck and Sam looked at each other and then both turned away. Sam turned to the table, while Puck grabbed his jacket and walked out of the restaurant. Mercedes turned to Sam and began to speak, but stopped when Sam shook his head.

"Baby, no. Just leave it alone."

"But Sam, let me try to talk-" Sam cut Mercedes off.

"Mercedes. No. You can forgive him and be cool with him, but I can't. I won't let some motherfucker disrespect you in front of me and think it can get washed away with an apology. Hell no! I'm through with Puck and that's that."

"Sam, you can't ruin your friendship over me. I'm not worth that."

"What! You are worth ten Pucks and more. Baby, this isn't your fault. This is about me and Puck."

"But don't you see. It is my fault, Sam."

"No, Mercedes, it isn't. If Puck disrespects you, he disrespects me. I'm done with him." Mercedes looked down and shook her head.

"This isn't right. Maybe we're not right." She mumbled softly. Sam lifted her chin with his finger. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at her confused.

"Mercedes, what are you saying? Don't let Puck affect what's going on with us? Please."

"Sam, I have to go. I- I need to think about this. I'll call you later tonight, okay? I promise." Mercedes kissed Sam softly on the lips and left the restaurant. Sam watched Mercedes leave and sat there stunned. Mike and Tina took the seats next to him.

"I can't believe this shit." Sam sighed under his breath. Tina began rubbing his arm.

"Sam, don't worry. You know, Mercedes. She is going to try to take responsibility for what is happening between you and Puck. But I know that she is crazy about you." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. Mike patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, Bro. Just give her a little space." Sam listened to Mike and knew he was right, but he still had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that Mercy was going to run from him due to all the drama. Sam took a sip of water and walked to the front of the stage. He whispered to the manager and then walked to the middle of the stage, grabbing the mike.

"Hey y'all. I'm Sam, and before I start I want to first extend my apologies to Roscoe for that little disturbance earlier. I'm sorry man. It won't happen again, I promise." Roscoe waves off at Sam laughing.

"I also would like to dedicate this song to a very special woman in my life. The way we met wasn't ideal, and definitely not the traditional way a romance story begins, but it was what it was. And honestly, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

**Oh  
Hey hey  
Hey  
La la la  
He, friend for all my life  
I would not deny  
Like brothers in my mind. She, treasure of his heart  
There upon his arm  
Eyes of midnight stars  
I've been tempted by forbidden love before  
But why must she be everythin  
That I've been praying for  
Now this burning in my heart will I ignore  
When I know that she'll be knocking at my door**

**_[Chorus:]_**

Hey  
Why you messing with my feelings  
Why you follow me  
I can read the signs you're giving  
Why you follow me  
Turn away from your desire  
Why you follow me  
Don't be playing with this fire  
Why you follow me

**Now she's dancing in the night  
Her body is the moonlight  
Too much for me to fight  
Now I'm lost within her arms  
Careless with my heart  
I'm weakened by her charms**

**He has looked me in my eyes a million times  
But now I turn away for I'm afraid  
Of what he'll find  
She's the precious love  
for whom his heart beats for  
But now she's always knocking at my door. **

In spite of the applause of the customers, Sam somberly took his seat next to Tina and Mike. He stared at his glass in complete confusion. He had no idea what he should do now.

****That was an intense convo between the guys. Both had their points and both screwed up. Can they fix a childhood friendship? Should they? Is Mercedes right? Is it all her fault? Your opinions mean the world to me, people! Seriously, I adore reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Tootles xoxo****

**songs: Beyonce, The Best Thing You Never Had; Eric Benet, Why You Follow Me**


	16. Chapter 16

****Thank you to everyone who is reading. Alot of people understood Puck's point of view now and agreed that everyone screwed up at one point. Your comments are so appreciated and I totally think of them as I am writing. Hope you enjoy the update.****

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters of the show that kicked Samcedes to the curb.*** **

**Chapter 16**

**_Just got in. Sorry for the way the night ended up. Talk to you tomorrow for lunch. Good night. ~Mercy_**

Sam stared at the text for over 20 minutes as he lay in his bed. He couldn't believe that in the span of one day his relationship has gone back to step number 1! He left the restaurant yesterday with Mike and Tina at around 2am. He tried drinking his sorrow away but it only annoyed Mike and Tina. Sam was a pitiful drinker. He was the kind that would trap someone in the corner and give them his entire life story, with tears and sobs included. Totally pitiful! Mike had seen this side of him all too often back in highschool and was not trying to experience it again. He and Tina dragged Sam to the apartment and retired him to his room.

Sam looked at the clock- 11:45am! He had nearly slept the entire day away. He quickly ran into the bathroom and cleaned up. After a shower, brushing his teeth and some clean clothes, Sam felt better about facing the day. But the minute he realized that he would have to face it without Mercy, he felt like throwing up again.

Sam walked into the living room and thought about going to Puck's room to check if he was there. He was in front of the door, ready to knock when he got felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and realized that only had 20 minutes to get to his messenger's office to pick up today's deliveries! He had to run. His talk with Puck would just have to wait till later. He had deliveries to make and a phone call at lunchtime to keep with Mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all last night. He heard the shower going a few minutes ago and figured it was probably Mike. He was not in the mood to hear his bro go off on him about last night's catastrophe. He got enough that from Santana and Britney last night.

_Puck slammed his hand against the door of the spa and walked in like a tornado. Britney watched him storm by her without even a head nod and walk directly toward the back to the employees' lounge. He swung the refrigerator door open and pulled out a beer from a call case on the bottom. He plopped down on the chair and took a long drag from the long neck bottle. By that time, Britney had walked to the back with Santana not far behind._

_"Puck, are you feeling poopy today? You seem like you are in need of a major tension releasing massage?" She asked innocently. Santana leaned against the doorframe watching Puck. Puck rolled his eyes and slammed the beer on the table, making both of the girls jump at the sudden sound._

_"No! I don't want any fucking massage, or any other shit services from here. I want to be left the fuck alone, ok!" He screamed. Before he could blink, Santana had slugged him in the eye, making him fall off the chair onto the floor. She stood over him with a knife in her hand, pointed directly at his neck. Puck was trying to figure out how she found that knife so quickly._

_"Listen here, Cabron! You don't come into my business uninvited at 10 something at night and yell at my woman, you got it! I will cut your cojones off and stuff them in your mouth! Bueno?!" She glared at him. Sweating, Puck lifted his hands in surrender._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Damn. I apologize Brit. Sorry!" He uttered flabbergasted. Britney shrugged and went around them to the coffee maker. _

_"Sure, no problem Puck. I figured he were having an icky day." She smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Puck got himself off the floor and leaned against the counter. He looked at Santana who was pouring herself a cup of coffee too, with no knife in sight. How the hell she do that?, Puck wondered._

_"So are you going to tell me what crawled up your ass?" Santana asked him as she sipped her coffee._

_"Nothing, except that bitch ass best friend I used to have." Puck growled. _

_"Oh Sam!" Britney answered brightly. "How is he? I haven't talked to him in weeks." _

_"Probably because he's been too busy fucking my ex." Puck growled again. Santana's eyes bulged. _

_"What! Guppy lips is smashing your ex! Hot damn! He finally got some cojones." She laughed as she shook her head. "Weird though, I could have sworn he was going nuts over some girl a couple of weeks ago." Puck turned furiously at Santana._

_"What's her name?!" He asked angrily. Santana rolled her eyes._

_"You can take that ape shit somewhere else, partner. Cuz it ain't doing shit to me. And I don't remember the chick's name. I only saw her once. Black chick, nice hips and juicy ass with plenty of front cushions." Puck banged his fist against the counter._

_"That's my girl! Mercedes!"_

_"That's right, Mercedes!" Britney exclaimed. "Yeah, I knew I'd remember. It rhymes with Cadillac." Puck looked at Britney for a half a minute and then shook his head._

_"What happened between you and Mercedes?" Santana asked as she stroked Britney's hair._

_"We broke up." Puck answered as he opened the refrigerator and took out another beer._

_"I figured that, Sherlock. The question is why? Ooooo, was Sam fucking her while you were with her?" Santana asked excitedly._

_"No!"_

_"Then what happened?" She asked, trying to figure out why Puck was trying to avoid saying._

_"She found me with another woman and dumped me, ok?" Puck finally blurted out and sat down roughly on one of the chairs. Santana and Britney looked at Puck and then suddenly broke into laughter. Puck was rolling his eyes at the scene as he clapped his hands._

_"Okay, ok. Hilarious."_

_"Oh shut up Puck," Santana barked as she slapped his back, "As whorish as you've been with the women in your life, you knew it was bound to happen again! Payback is a bitch!"_

_"I know, I know. But after you caught me with another woman, I thought I would never let that happen again." _

_"I thought so too, considering how much I beat you and that bitch's ass at your house. You both sported a black eye for two weeks. Hmm, I do miss high school." Santana looked up at the ceiling, melancholy as she reminisced. Puck rubbed his Mohawk awkwardly as he kept drinking his beer._

_"Yeah, the good old days. Well, Mercedes caught me and didn't want shit to do with me after that and I told Sam to stay his ass away from her. But rather than listen to what his best friend said, he turns around and sees her behind my back." Santana jumped on the counter and sat there with her legs crossed, glaring at Puck._

_"You told him what?"_

_"I told him to stay his ass away from her." Santana shook her head mockingly and picked at her ear._

_"I must losing my hearing because I could have sworn you said you tried to act like somebody's damn father and forbid them from seeing someone."_

_"Santana, there is a bro code. I would never do that shit to Sam."_

_"That's only because Sam ain't never had anyone. He was practically a monk in highschool and fled from any decent relationship he was in. Does he really like this girl?" Santana watched as Puck shrugged his shoulders._

_"Puck! Does he like her a lot?" She asked him loudly. Punk sighed deeply._

_"He said something about her being the love of his life and the air that he breathes. Some harlequin romance garbage like that." Santana walked over to Punk and smacked him upside the head._

_"Hey what was that for?" Punk yelled as he rubbed his head._

_"Can you get your head out of your ass for one minute and realize that your best friend is freaking in love? In love, Puck? Sam!" Punk put his drink on the table and rubbed his face._

_"Yeah, yeah. I know. And damn it, Santana, he looks really happy." Santana took a seat next to Puck._

_"Really? Wow, I'm happy for him."_

_"I probably would have been too, if he had just given me a chance."_

_"He didn't tell you?" _

_"Hell no! I had to find out from another friend who saw him with her. Can you believe that?"_

_"Well, did you try to talk to him about it?" she asked. Puck rubbed his chin with his hand._

_"Hmm, not exactly."_

_"What do you mean not exactly? What exactly happened?" Punk opened his mouth and then shut it. He decided to get up and stand behind Britney for protection for what he was about to admit._

_"I kind of called Mercedes a whore and sang it in front of an entire restaurant." Punk rattled off quickly. Santana jumped out of her seat, but it was Britney who turned around to Punk and punched him in the gut. _

_"How dare you of all people call someone else a whore!" Britt screamed at him. Puck was bent over holding his stomach. Santana went over to Britney and kissed her sweetly. _

_"Nice job, babe. He needed his ass kicked."_

Puck sat up on his bed and started walking to the door. He touched the doorknob and then changed his mind. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this stuff right now. He heard his phone buzz and saw that he got a text.

**_Meet me at my apartment at 2pm today. We need to talk. You owe me! ~Mercedes_**

Puck looked at the text confused. That was the last text he expected to get today. He knew she was right about owing her though. So he replied ok, and headed for the bathroom to clean up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam finished dropping a delivery off at an office building when his phone rang. His heart jumped when he saw it was from Mercy.

"Hey Sweetheart." Mercedes let out a faint sigh once she heard Sam's voice. She missed him last night. Sam tried not to sound overly eager, but he missed hearing her voice so badly.

"Hey Baby. You got a minute?"

"For you, always. It's a little early for our lunch call though. It's only 12:45."

"I know. I actually was wondering if we could skip our call today…" Sam felt his heart stop.

"and maybe you could come over instead. At 2pm?" Mercedes asked cautiously. Sam whispered a quick "Thank you" towards heaven, and his heart began beating again.

"Baby, of course. I'll be there at 2."

"Good. And Sam…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I missed you so much last night." Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Not half as much as I missed you, Mercy. I'll see you at 2." Sam ended the call and felt like he wanted to climb Mt. Everest. He was determined to make things right with Mercy today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes paced the floor of her living room while she stared at the time on her cellphone. Sam and Puck were due at her house in less than 10 minutes. She knew she was interfering in their relationship and probably should be minding her own business but she had to do it. She thought about it the whole night long. She had to try to fix this somehow. _Yes, Sam is grown and so is Puck, but if I didn't come between these two, they would still be friends._ She heard her buzzer and knew that it had to be Sam. He was always on time and he would probably come early this time to make sure they talked. She buzzed him in and soon after heard a knock at her door. The minute she opened her door, Sam scooped her into his arms and held her close.

"Baby, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry about everything." He whispered into her neck. He knew he should act more suave, but being this near to her and not touching her was already killing him. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and enjoyed the moment with her man.

"Sam, I'm not mad at you. You know that. I just needed time to think about the mess that I created between you and Puck."

"Baby, I keep telling you that this is not about you. It's about me and Puck. And frankly I don't need him. I just need you."

"Sam, I don't want to be your everything. I want you to have your friends, and your band, and your own life." Before Sam could debate her, the door bell buzzed. Mercedes' heart leapt in anticipation of what was going to go down. She pressed the buzzer without speaking to the intercom.

"Babe, are you expecting somebody?" Sam asked curiously as he took a seat on the couch.

"Actually, Sam…"

Before she could continue, there was a knock on her door. Mercedes nervously turns to Sam.

"Do you love me?" she asks him quickly.

"Every day." He answers without hesitation. Mercedes took a deep breath as she walks toward the door and opens it.

"Good." She replies as Puck walks into the room. Puck stops when he gets to the middle of the room and sees Sam. Sam stands up and looks baffled at Mercedes.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Puck asks as he points at Sam.

"Mercedes, what's going on?" Sam asks looking toward Mercedes. Mercedes bites her bottom lip and deadbolts the door.

"We all are going to sit down here and clear the air once and for all. And we are not leaving here until everything is resolved.

"Baby, I told you.." Sam began but Mercedes raised her hand.

"Sam, you told me you loved me. Do you trust me?" she asked. Sam nodded his head.

"Then just do this for me. Please, baby?" Mercedes pleaded as she looked lovingly towards him. Sam knew he could not refuse her doe eyes and nodded his head as he relunctantly sat back down on the couch. Puck rolled his eyes and turned to Mercedes.

"Well I'm out. I don't want to be here and I don't have to be here." He stated flatly. Mercedes put her hands on her hip and glared at him.

"Puck, sit yo' difficult ass down."

"Why the hell should I?" He yelled.

"Because you called me a whore last night and humiliated me in front of an entire group of people. So guess what? You don't get a vote. You are staying. Now sit the hell down."

Puck gritted his teeth and sat on the chair in front of him, muttering under his breath. Mercedes walked to the empty oversized chair that was in between both of the guys.

"Okay," she sing-songed as she sat down. "Who wants to start?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **CoryMonteith's Finn was the first character to draw me into Glee. His natural charm and sincerity made me fall in love with the show. Although I have had issues with the direction the show has gone from time to time, I will always love the character of Finn and how Cory portrayed him. You are truly missed, Cory. xoxo  


Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the show Glee.

**Chapter 17 **

**_~Six years earlier….McKinnley High Locker Room~_**

Sam slammed his gear in the locker room as the listened to the moans and groans of rest of his teammates next to him. They lost their third game in a row. 21 to 3! Sam never felt so humiliated and pissed. It was bad enough that the other teams' quarterback was killing them, but it was like their defensive team wasn't even there. Puck's mind was absolutely not on the game, which made the rest of the defensive team babbling idiots. Puck was sleepwalking through the whole game! Sam was sick of his friend's moping. He was going to find out what the hell was the matter with him tonight!

After waiting for the locker room to clear out, Sam stomped over to the far corner of the room where Puck was still dressing. He was going to let his friend have it with both barrels! He was done with his BS. When Sam walked over to Puck, he grabbed his friend shoulder and pulled him to face him. Before Sam could utter a word, the expression of Puck's face stopped him cold. Puck looked desperately low and sad. Sam had never seen him like that. Puck was always the type of guy who didn't let anything bother him. It was clear that something was going on.

"Dude, what's wrong?" All of Sam's anger with Puck was put aside to find out what was going wrong with his friend. Sam kept his hand on Puck's shoulder as Puck breathed heavily and hung his head low.

"Wrong? Nothing . I'm just a loser. Always was, always will be. No wonder Lauren took off. No one wants a loser."

"Lauren broke up with you?" Puck nodded his head quietly and then suddenly shook Sam's hand off of him and straightened his back.

"Fuck it, man. I'll be cool. I don't need anybody. She was just some girl, right? Just some random chick. Hell I'll get two more tomorrow. Shit, three if I want." Puck put on a fake smirk and smacked Sam's stomach with the back of his hand. "I'm cool man. Don't worry about me. I'm…I'm..." Puck couldn't get the rest of the words out of his mouth. Sam could see that even Puck couldn't keep lying to himself. Suddenly Puck slammed his fist into the locker and sat on the bench, running his hand through his mohawk.

"Just go Sam. Just leave me alone." He muttered. Sam sat next to him on the bench.

"No way, Bro. We're in this together. Come on and get dressed. Let's drown our sorrow in pizza and coke." Puck snickered and looked up at Sam. He gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"Ok, Bro. Thanks." Sam gave him a small shove as he stood up.

"That's what Bros are for, dude. Now come on and let's go."

**_~Present time~_**

Three pair of eyes roamed the room as the silence became deafening to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Puck leaned back on the overstuffed chair, picking at his nails. Sam was staring intently at a picture frame of Mercedes and her mother, wondering if he should try giving her mother a call this weekend, just to check in. Mercedes, in the meantime, was looking back and forth between the two incredibly stubborn men, wondering which one would finally break and start talking. Taking the bull by its head, Mercedes sat up and cleared her throat. Both Sam and Puck turned to look at her.

"Look, I know that I said we are staying in here until everything is worked out, but I didn't mean I wanted to stay here for eternity."

"You sure, Hot Mama? 'Cuz I can make it worth your while. All you have to do is get rid of that dude over there and we can have a lot of fun. " Puck smirked as he leaned forward toward Mercedes, shifting his eyebrows up and down.

"If you want another ass beating, Puck, all you have to do is ask. I am more than happy to oblige right now." Sam snarled calmly, as he rubbed his hands slowly. Puck rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath. Mercedes could see where that was leading up to so she jumped out of her seat, standing in between the two guys.

"Ok, I guess I'll be the one to start." Mercedes let out a heavy sigh and turned to look directly into Puck's eyes. Puck was surprised by her sudden attention toward him and sank deeper into his chair. He wasn't sure what she was about to throw at him. Mercedes' face was complete stoic.

"Noah, during the time we were dating, I really liked you. I thought you were funny, hot and a lot of fun to be with." Puck smiled and relaxed. _Hey that wasn't too bad, he thought. _

"Thank you Baby. I felt the same about you." Puck leaned back on the chair.

"But I also knew you were pretty damn shallow and basically just wanted to fuck me. So when I eventually saw you kissing that woman, even though I was hurt, I really wasn't that shocked or surprised." _I spoke way too soon, Puck groaned in his head. That one stung like a motherfucker. It was true, but it still stung.  
_

"So you never saw yourself being long-term with Puck?" Sam asked, watching the interaction between Puck and Mercedes closely. He knew Mercedes didn't want Puck anymore, but he was still jealous of the amount of time that they did spend together. Basically he was jealous of anyone who spent anytime enjoying his woman. Mercedes looked at Sam lovingly and smiled.

"No. When I was dating Puck, I just wanted a cool guy that was fun, with no attachments. I didn't really have any fears of being truly hurt by him, because I knew it wasn't anything serious. I was scared to give my heart to someone and be hurt again. That is until I found someone who made me want to take that risk." Mercedes' eyes looked soulfully at Sam as his face softened when he realized that she was talking about him. His face shone bright with a wide radiant smile, as he thought about how much he loved her.

"So what was I to you then Mercedes?" Puck asked angrily as he stood up from his seat. Somebody to just waste time with?" _It was bad enough that I have to watch Sam and Mercedes eye fuck each other, but I'll be damned if I am going to sit around and hear her run me down to the ground, he thought._

"First of all, watch your damn tone, before I knock it down for you." Mercedes answered as she turned and pointed sternly at Puck. Puck sucked his teeth as he plopped back down on the chair. Mercedes lowered her hand and crossed her arms.

"Second of all, hell no, you weren't someone I just wasted time with. I liked you Noah. But I knew I didn't want anything serious and I knew you damn sure didn't want anything serious either. Can you honestly say there was a love connection between us?" Mercedes watched as a shocked impression came across Puck's face and he nodded his head furiously.

"Hell yes! I was completely vibing on your hot curves and sexy voice. We had crazy attraction for each other. Remember that night we sang "Fire and Desire" by Rick James at karaoke night. The whole crowd could feel the electricity between us." Sam clenched his jaw as he listened to Puck. He had an overwhelming need to punch Puck in the jaw with every force that was in his body. Mercedes could sense Sam's tenseness, even as she was facing Puck.

"Ok, Noah, yes. There was attraction between us, but that's not what I asked you. I asked you about a love connection. Did you ever feel like we were falling in love with each other?" She watched Puck as he scrunched up his face and tilted his head to the side.

"Uh, sorta?"

"Uh Sorta, Noah. Really? Ok, so I'm going to have to pull the truth out of you, I see. Alright, answer me this. What is my middle name?" Puck bit his thumb nail as he racked his brain for the answer.

"Jolene?" He answered nervously. Mercedes let out a howl as she sat on the floor in front of him laughing.

"Jolene, asshole?" Sam yelled at him as he stood up. "Does she even look remotely close to a Jolene?"

"How in the hell I am supposed to know what a Jolene looks like! Why would I even know what her middle name is? Puck answered sharply. Sam looked at Puck frustrated, shaking his head.

"Because if you really wanted to be with her, Puck, truly, you would want to know. If you were falling in love with her, you would want to know little details about her. You would know that her favorite cookies are chocolate chip when she's upset, but shortbread when she is in a fun mood. You would know she tells everyone her favorite color is purple, but her favorite pair of pajamas is sky blue. You would know that she has a freckle the shape of a snowflake on the back of her left shoulder and one the shape of a crescent on her right ankle. You would also know that her middle name is Yvonne. Mercedes Yvonne Jones." Sam turned to look at Mercedes whose eyes were glassy. She opened up her mouth to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She simply mouthed his name, "Sam" and sucked in her bottom lip, shaking her head at him. Sam wanted so badly to just hold her at that moment, he almost forgot Puck was in the room.

"Okay! Alright! You're right. We weren't falling in love with each other." Puck finally surrendered as he abruptly stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Finally!" Mercedes exclaimed, still sitting on the floor. "That's all I'm wanted you to admit. But that didn't mean that what we did share wasn't fun."

"Yeah," Puck nodded his head, letting out a small laugh, "Yeah, we had fun. For whatever it's worth, Hot Mama, I am sorry for fucking that whole thing up. I'm sorry about the cheating and lying. You definitely didn't deserve that." Puck could barely look at Mercedes as a wave of regret washed over him. Mercedes got up from the floor and walked over to Puck.

"Puck, we have been over this already. I am over it. You screwed up and I forgave you. I'm fine. Actually I thought WE were fine. That's why that little show you put on at the karaoke night took me by surprise. Why did you do that?" Puck let out a deep breath and started pacing around the living room.

"I found out about you and Sam a couple of weeks ago and was just so damn mad at Sam that I wanted to do something that I knew would piss him completely off. You kinda ended up being collateral damage." Puck stood behind the couch and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch next to Sam. Sam reached over and held Mercedes' hand, squeezing it gently.

"How did you find out about me and Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"Oscar." Puck looked up at Sam with pure disgust and anger. "Oscar saw the two of you at some park holding hands and making out." Sam grimmaced as he nodded his head slowly, remembering how blatantly he had made out with Mercedes that day.

"Why didn't you just fucking tell me, Sam?" Puck screamed suddenly. "You ran around with Mercedes for months!"

"Because I knew you would throw the conversation we had outside of Mercedes' apartment in my face and the whole forbidding me to date her shit!" Sam screamed back.

"Ok!" Mercedes interjected. "The voices need to calm down…now!" Both Sam and Puck glared at each other as they sat down. Mercedes turned to Sam.

"Sam," she asked quietly, "what is the real reason you didn't tell Puck about us? You knew it had to happen eventually, right?" Sam licked his lips as he narrowed his eyes at Puck.

"The truth? The truth is I knew that once he found out he would make me choose between you and him. Puck is my best friend. I know him. He would tell me that as his true bro I would have to give you up. I didn't want to lose my best friend. Because if he made me chose, I would have to choose you, Mercy." Puck furrowed his brow.

"You would let go of our friendship for her, Sam? You would put a girl in front of me?" Puck's voice broke as he looked at Sam with hurt eyes. Sam walked over to Puck.

"Dude, you are my bro and I love you like my own brother. But Mercy is different. She's, she's…" Sam tried desperately to search for an explanation that would help Puck understand and then suddenly it came to him.

"Puck, remember when I was 15 and I dislocated my shoulder during the homecoming game?" Puck's eyes lit up and he started shaking his head.

"Yeah, you were in crazy pain and your mom couldn't go to the hospital with you because she was out of town. You kept screaming and yelling and would not settle down. The doctors didn't know what to do to get you to let the medicine start working."

"Right!," Sam exclaimed as he grabbed Puck's shoulder. "But my mom was on the phone with you and told you to go to my house and to get my stuffed pig." Sam turned to Mercedes. "My mom gave me that pig when I was 5 years old and I use to take it everywhere with me. It went with me to every doctor's appointment or to the dentist." Sam's face turned bright pink.

"It was…uh...Charlie!" Puck screamed.

"Yeah!" Sam grinned frantically, "Charlie! Remember you went and got Charlie. You told me later that the minute I saw Charlie in your hand's at the hospital, my whole face relaxed."

"Right. You calmed right down and finally were able to go to sleep. It was like Charlie was your security blanket." Sam took a deep breath and smiled at his friend.

"That's what Mercedes is to me, Puck. She's my security blanket. She is my Charlie." Puck slowly smiled and nodded his head.

"I get it now, Sam."

"Puck, I was an asshole for not telling you sooner. I shouldn't have let you find out through Oscar. You deserved better than that. Our friendship deserved better than that. I'm really sorry for that."

"I'm sorry for being an asshole at the restaurant and, hell, even down there." Puck pointed at the area outside Mercedes' window. "Why the hell should I tell you who to date or not, when I was doing dirt behind her back? You were right. I was never a real boyfriend to her."

"Yeah, but you were my friend. My best friend. And…and I should have leveled with you about my feelings for Mercedes from the start. No matter if it ended up with a good or bad outcome." Sam extended his palm to Puck.

"Are we still bros?" he asked hopefully. Puck looked down at the hand for a few minutes and then clapped his palm into it and pulled Sam in for a bro hug.

"Yeah, we're still bros." He replied. Mercedes blew out a relieved breath and wiped her forehead dramatically.

"Thank God that's over!" She cried as she fell onto her sofa. Sam and Puck laughed as they watched her.

"Whoa, not exactly." Sam answered as he clapped his hands together. Mercedes' eyes bulged. _Oh no, she thought, now what!"_

Sam whispered something into Puck's ear. Puck listened closely and looked at him surprised. Then he smirked and nodded his head, and made a thumb up symbol. Mercedes felt her stomach start to turn, as she grew more and more nervous.

"Ok," Sam began as he walked toward Mercedes, "Since we are trying to start over and put everything out in the open and be totally honest with everyone that is important to me. Which is why…. Mercedes, would you go with me next week to meet my parents?"


End file.
